


How Could You Just Forget About Me?

by SierraIsFullOfShame



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anger, Angst, Cheating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Firefighter Ian, Forgiveness, Happy Ending but a lot of hurt till we reach it, Jealous Ian, M/M, Mechanic/Business Owner Mickey, Past Relationship(s), Post Season 6, Reunions, Slow Burn, Smut, accidental suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraIsFullOfShame/pseuds/SierraIsFullOfShame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian stood up and  was about to tell them he was no threat to the child when the kid was ripped out of his hands by someone. When he looked to see who it was he noticed a woman kneeling down till she was eyelevel with the child, gripping his shoulders and shaking him like crazy.</p><p>“Don’t ever run away from me again! I almost had a fucking heart attack!” </p><p>Ian knew that voice, he knew that voice well, but it couldn’t be…could it?</p><p>“Mandy?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day was gray and miserable. The sun was hidden away by a myriad of clouds that looked ready to weep at any given moment, and you could practically smell the unavoidable rain. All in all it was a good day to sit at home and relax and laze about, or so Ian thought as he looked out the window of the train car at the sky, before finally settling on the buildings that sweep by swiftly.

He held onto the railing. Nowhere to sit in the crowed compartment, seats filled with the elderly who gave off the impression they didn’t want company and the younger crowd, who used backpacks and purses to take up two or three seats next to them.

He hated public transportation, but sadly his car was on the fritz lately, and he couldn’t be bothered to find the time or money to get it fixed, so he just sucked it up. He took a steadying stance that locked his position so he wouldn’t lose his footing as the train came to stops before departing again.

He moved ever so often to allow passengers to get by him to get off, or to make room for those just getting on. He tried to find a spot that offered him an arm’s length of space to avoid people’s hot breath beating down his neck, and just enough to avoid getting bumped into, but unfortunately that was not an option for today.

He was smack dab in the middle of a girl who kept flipping her hair to the point that it smacked in his face every two or three flips, and a guy who was talking so loud into his phone you would think the caller on the other line was completely deaf.

The worst part was the entire enclosed space was filled with the most disgusting unidentified smell he had ever came across, and mixed with it was the nauseating and annoying sounds of people coughing, sneezing, hacking, burping and clearing mucus from their lungs, and it was driving him completely crazy!

He quickly let go of the bar for a second to fish into his pocket to retrieve his phone, hoping to get lost in the sweet escape music could offer. He untied the never-ending knots his pockets supplied to his head phones, before popping them in his ears and bringing the phone screen up to settle on a song selection. Once he made a choice he let the sounds save his sanity as he lowered his phone back into his pocket and gripped the bar again above his head.

He closed his eyes and let the soothing sounds wash over him as he cracked his neck and back to relieve some built up tension. It was a long 24 hours at the fire station and Ian was glad he had the next 2 days off to just relax his aching bones and muscles. He loved his job, it was rewarding and the guys and girls he worked with were cool as shit, but sometimes the stress was just too much for him to handle. So the two days off were much needed.

15 minutes had passed and luckily Willow Smith had taken her hair whipping ass from in front of him, and he was able to move up a little to get away from Ruby Rhod who seemed intent on bursting his goddamn eardrums.

The song he was listening to had just ended and he was ready to queue up another before he heard a woman’s voice cry out.

“Someone stop that kid!” 

Ian didn’t know who she was referring to until he seen a kid with a mop of jet black hair running toward him. With no one else seeming to make an effort to stop the running child, Ian knelt down and caught him before he could get farther away from the woman who yelled out. The kid turned out to be a formidable opponent as he kicked, scratched and even at one point bit him.

“Stranger danger!” The kid screamed out, as he continued to try to kick and scratch his way out of Ian’s iron grip. Ian tried to calm him down, saying he was just holding him until the woman who called out came to retrieve him, but the kid just kept screaming “Stranger danger!” causing the other passengers to look at him suspiciously.

Ian stood up and was about to tell them he was no threat to the child when the kid was ripped out of his hands by someone, when he looked to see who it was he noticed a woman kneeling down till she was eyelevel with the child, gripping his shoulders and shaking him like crazy.

“Don’t ever run away from me again! I almost had a fucking heart attack!” 

Ian knew that voice, he knew that voice well, but it couldn’t be…could it?

“Mandy?”

The young woman’s head shot up fast and she mirrored what Ian suspected was his own look of shock at the impromptu reunion. She slowly rose from the floor, but never letting go of her hold on the child, as she stood and stared at Ian.

Five years. That’s how long it has been since he laid eyes on his once upon a time best friend and seeing her now made him realize how much he had missed her.

“Oh my god it is you Mandy! God its been fucking forever!” He leaned in to give her a hug but backed away awkwardly once he noticed she didn’t recuperate it.

“Hey Ian” The tone was so flat and impersonal, you would think she ran into a stranger on the streets not her former boyfriend/ best friend. He watched as she moved a backpack from a seat, much to a passenger’s displeasure, before sitting the child in the now empty spot between an old woman and teen. The two looked miffed at her action, but when she shot them a look that screamed “I dare you to say something” they quickly looked away, she then turned back to Ian.

“So how are you?”  
The question sounded stilted but Ian chose to let it go, too excited that she was here in the flesh and okay.

“Good, I mean really good. I’m actually coming home from work right now. I’m a firefighter Mands can you believe that? I mean I love my job but it’s stressful and the hours are long as hell but it’s great. I mean it took a while for the meds to get adjusted right and it’s still a lot to maintain but I’m better than I was five years ago that’s for sure and I’m finally happy. I mean after everything I went through I think I deserved a bit of happiness” 

Ian finished with a bright smile but noticed Mandy looked unimpressed, so he chuckled and nervously rubbed the back of his neck “How have you been?”

“Good too, but I guess not as well as you though huh?” Ian noticed the tone was slightly clipped “And I’m just taking this little shit head home”

“Hey I’m telling dad!” the kid exclaimed loudly before crossing his arms and pouting

Ian laughed at the exchange “Cute kid is he yours?”

“Oh god no! I mean I love him to death but definitely not mine …that’s Yevgeny Ian” 

Ian looked between the two with his mouth gaping open, for the moment unable to form words. It had been four years since Svetlana had left the Southside mysteriously, nobody knowing where she or Yev went. Now the kid was in front of him looking like a tiny clone of his father.

“Oh my god, hey buddy I remember you” Ian said smiling down on the kid 

“Well I sure as fuck don’t remember you” Ian was gob smacked at the language the five year old was using and apparently so was the old woman next to him who looked absolutely appalled , but the teen on the other side of him tried not laugh at his outburst.

“Hey watch your goddamn mouth!” Mandy says as she swiftly smacked him upside the head, causing the kid to wince and rub the spot and shot her a glare. “Sorry about that, but what can you do he’s a Milkovich” 

Ian smiled and nodded his head with understanding “So how long have you been back in Chicago?” he was curious.

Mandy shrugged her shoulders “Four years”

Ian’s smile washed away and was replaced with a frown and a creased brow “You’ve been back in Chicago for four years and didn’t call me…What the fuck Mandy?!”

Mandy stared back at Ian, clearly taken aback by his outburst before she fixed him with a scowl “I’m sorry was I supposed to fucking call you? Because last time I checked my phone wasn’t blowing up with calls and texts from your strawberry shortcake ass when I left with Kenyatta!” 

Ian’s whole face deflated at her words “I’m sorry” 

Mandy’s face remained hard for a few more seconds until she believed the sincerity in his apology and then it instantly softened “No I’m sorry Ian, I’ve been acting like a bitch”

Ian smirked “No more than you usually did”

Mandy mouth gaped open before she punched him hard in the arm “Hey fuck you” she says with a smile, and just like that the awkwardness between them seems to disappear.

“So you’re taking him back to Svetlana?” Mandy opened her mouth to reply but Yevgeny beat her to it.

“We’re going to see daddy” 

“Oh you still visit Mickey in jail, how is he? He’s got like 3 more years left right?”

Mandy bit her lip and seemed to mull Ian’s question over, not really knowing if she should spill the beans, but opting to just do it “Ian, Mickey isn’t in prison anymore”

Ian looked surprised, this was news to him “What? When did he get out?”

There was a slight pause between the two before Mandy opened her mouth again………“4 and half years ago”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://sierraisfullofshame.tumblr.com/</a>)


	2. Chapter 2

Ian must have stood there for about five minutes after Mandy opened her mouth and said words he never would have expected to pass through anyone’s lips “Mickey isn’t in prison anymore”….”four and a half years ago”. 

They keep replaying again and again and again, in a seemingly never ending loop. He can see Mandy’s lips moving trying to get his attention again, but his mind can’t seem to register sound at the moment. He doesn’t know why he’s behaving like this, in truth he hadn’t thought of Mickey in years….Well maybe that’s not exactly true. Sure he thought of Mickey here and there over the course of five years, but nothing that never really stuck, but now Mickey was home, and had been home for some time and it was really throwing him off.

Ian saw Mandy’s face scrunch up in annoyance at his sudden selective deafness, he could see her gathering her things and holding Yev’s hand as the door opened to let people off, Mandy included, but Ian couldn’t fathom what he was hearing right now, it couldn’t be true. How could Mickey possibly be free for four and a half years without so much as a call to him?

It’s not that Ian would’ve agreed to a meet up back then, they were broken up, but Mickey was still pretty much in love the last time he had seen him so It didn’t make sense, so he got himself together and followed Mandy off the train to get her to explain it to him, because right now it was not adding up.

He called out her name trying to get her to stop but she only continued to walk away, maybe a little faster now that she knew he was following. He was hot on her heels , following close behind as she tried to lose him in a large crowd of people getting on and off the train. He at one point had lost sight of her but was able to stand on a bench and catch a glimpse of her blonde hair and Yev’s black. 

He quickly jumped down and ran in their direction, momentarily forgetting that this was definitely not his stop. Ian saw her walking hurriedly down the platform steps, Yev hanging wildly from her waist as she crossed the street, just as the sky had opened up and decided to rain down huge droplets that compromised the view.

Ian ran down the stairs trying his hardest to catch up, turning his head every which way trying to locate the two, but again coming up short as he lost her in a sea of commuters. He was about to give up hope of catching her when he heard Yev whining about wanting his umbrella. Ian looked to his left and saw the two taking shelter underneath a metal awning of a fancy coffee shop, just a few stone’s throws away from him. 

He was able to cross the street and get close enough before she noticed his presence, and right when she did he immediately grabbed her arm and prevented her from fleeing again.

Mandy quickly snatched her arm out of Ian’s grasp before she pushed him back with her one free hand, using her full strength. “Don’t fucking grab me dickhead!” She exclaimed loudly as she put Yev down, but pulled him close to her side.

Ian put his hands up in surrender, knowing full well a cornered Milkovich was an extremely dangerous Milkovich. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you”

Mandy only scoffed “Don’t flatter yourself, you didn’t hurt me asshole. I just don’t like men grabbing me…you should understand why” 

Ian nodded his head in understanding. After everything Mandy had been through in her life and her experience with men….. It was safe to assume she didn’t like unwanted touches. So Ian kept his hands to himself and took a step back giving her some much needed space.

Mandy straightened out the wrinkled sleeve of her mocha colored trench coat where Ian had grabbed her, before she shot him the nastiest glare he had ever seen “Why the fuck are you following me anyway!?”

“You said he got out four and a half years ago….Why didn’t he come to see me?” Ian said eyes pleading, breath unsteady from the mini chase he just went on.

Mandy let out an incredulous laugh at Ian’s question” You can’t be serious? Are you really honest to god asking me why he didn’t come to see you? You must be fucking joking?” Mandy laughed out some more as she reached into her purse trying to find her and Yev’s umbrella.

“Mandy please I just- I mean I need to know what’s going on…how did he get out , how did this happen?”

Mandy hand stilled inside of her purse, and Ian heard her let out a heavy sigh. She turned and faced him, face still hard and guarded, whatever truce they had come to on the train was now gone at the mention of Mickey and reliving all the stuff that had went down five years ago. 

She nodded toward the coffee shop and Ian got the hint as he quickly opened to the glass door allowing her and Yev to walk in ahead of him before he entered after. Mandy led them to a small booth near the window. The scattered showers and gloomy sky the perfect backdrop for the conversation they were about to have. 

Ian sat down and Mandy motioned for Yev to slide in as well and he obliged, she then sat her purse down and made a move to go to the counter to place an order. Ian got back up quickly, intending to follow her but Mandy raised a placating hand and Ian sat back down.

He and Yevgeny waited for about five minutes for Mandy to return. They traded stares and Ian smiled once but wiped it off his face when the child just sneered at him. He was definitely his mother’s son. Ian began to play with loose sugar packets when Mandy came back with a muffin for Yev which he started in on right away and two coffees, one of which she slid toward Ian.

Ian brought the cup up to his lips and took a sip and shot Mandy a surprised look “Don’t look so surprised asshole. I still remember how you like your coffee”

Ian grinned over the lid of the cup but saw the look of seriousness on her face as she sat her cup down on the table. She reached into her bag and pulled out a handheld video game, obviously Yev’s, and a pair of headphones. She plugged the headphones into the device and tapped Yev on his shoulder to get his attention. Yev looked at the game before he accepted it from his aunt, placing the headphones in his ears and ignoring his half eaten muffin.

Once Mandy was satisfied the kid couldn’t hear them she took a deep breath and decided to begin” Ian listen I can’t tell you why Mickey didn’t come to see you or whatever, that’s not my story to tell” 

Ian’s face fell slightly “Oh…then why did you want to come in here to talk?”

“Because I want to know why it matters so fucking much now? Huh? Why does it matter now that he’s out, I mean you didn’t care five years ago when you left him high and dry rotting in that fucking place and having to get paid 50 dollars for a visit….What the fuck Ian?!”

Ian knew from the rise in Mandy’s voice that she wasn’t in a friendly mood anymore. Talking about Mickey and the past seemed to be something that set her off, and Ian didn’t want her to keep being angry at him, he desperately wanted his friend in his life again.

“I’m sorry Mandy”

Mandy groaned “Stop saying fucking sorry Ian, far too little and way too fucking late” Mandy could see Ian slump a little at her outburst so she tried to think of how to explain her feelings to him without hurting his. “Look Ian I don’t hate you and I know I keep snapping at you, but a lot of shit happened between all of us and it’s hard to put that on the backburner and forget it never happened….I can’t do that and I won’t. You understand?”

Ian nodded his head and Mandy took another sip of her coffee as she leaned back in the booth a little to relax. “Is that why you didn’t get in contact with me also?” Ian could see her tense at his question, but if he couldn’t get an explanation for Mickey’s disappearing act maybe Mandy would share her story.

 

Mandy looked at Ian before she leaned forward, placing the coffee down, both arms splayed on the table, looking him directly in the eye. Ian was starting to regret the question, especially after Mandy had explained the anger she still had for him, but he needed to know why?

“You want to know why I didn’t let you know I was back?” Ian nodded yes “Well sit back and relax baby because it’s going to be one long ass story…Where do I start?”

⚛

_Mandy was lying in bed, yesterday had been a very long night. She would have been content to lay there for a while longer but sadly her bladder was threatening to explode, so she got up and dragged her aching body into the bathroom, immediately sitting on toilet to relieve the pressure._

_She had just finished, wiped herself and flushed the toilet and made her way to the sink to wash her hands when she caught a glimpse of her face in the mirror. There it was, a freshly forming bruise on her right cheek where Kenyatta had hit her once again._

_She didn’t even remember what his excuse was this time. She didn’t do anything to antagonize him; he just came home pissed and decided to take it out on her instead of the person who upset him. But the truth was he didn’t need a reason. He was a coward who felt he needed to beat a woman to feel like a man, and Mandy was getting so sick of being his punching bag, but was the alternative? She was in a strange state with no one to turn to, and she would be damn if she went back to the Southside, or to Lip, with her tail between her legs._

_She was just about to apply concealer to the bruise for what felt like the millionth time when the sound of her phone interrupted her. She left the bathroom and quickly found her phone on the nightstand and picked it up without checking the name. “Hello?”_

_“Jesus Christ Mandy, glad to see you’re finally picking up the fucking phone for once!” Mandy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, regretting right away not checking the number when her brother’s booming voice came through the speaker._

_“What do you want Iggy?”_

_“I want you to answer my calls, and stop fucking ignoring us! Are you still with that fucking piece of shit?”_

_“Look if you’re going to bring this up again I’m hanging up!” She went to end the call when she heard Iggy screaming her name through the receiver._

_“Mandy! Mandy! Mandy don’t you fucking hang up on me it’s fucking important!”_

_Mandy sighed again and decided to indulge him “Fine! What is so fucking important that you keep calling me all hours of the day?”_

_“Hmm where do I fucking start. Mickey is in prison for attempted murder!”_

_Mandy couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Sure Mickey had gone to juvie before but never in a million years would she have thought he would go to prison. When she had left he was fine, he had Ian and was turning his whole life around. He was coming into his own as a man-_

_“- Mandy did you fucking hang up on me?!”_

_“N-No I’m still here” She said as she steadied herself and sat down on the bed, her legs no longer working “What the hell happened? Where is Ian?”_

_“Ian is the reason he’s in this fucking mess! I knew people say redheads don’t have souls but that asshole just proved all the sayings right! I knew he would mess Mick up Mandy, I fucking knew it! His ass has been bouncing off the walls for months and then he fucking breaks up with him-“_

_“-What do you mean he fucking broke up with Mickey?!”_

_“God Mandy if you answered your phone you would know this! Yes they fucking broke up 2 months ago!”_

_“What? Why?” She could hear Iggy screaming back some incoherent shit into her ear, his voice getting louder and louder causing Mandy to remove the phone from her ear before he ruptured an ear drum. “Iggy you’re not making any sense! Is Jamie there or Colin?”_

_She could hear more grumbling and finally a familiar voice in the background asking for the phone much to Iggy’s protest._

_“Your brother is in prison for 2 months and now he refuses to see anyone but orange boy” Svetlana said voice clearly angry._

_“What I don’t understand. How did this happen?!”_

_“Stop screaming, being overemotional doesn’t help anything” Mandy noticed that Svetlana voice was calm for someone in this situation, especially when she could hear her brother in the background screaming and throwing things, but she guess it came with the kind of life Svetlana had lived before they crossed paths and became family in a truly traumatic turn of events._

_“Now we will not speak anymore on the phone, you want to know what is going on you will get on train and come home….your family needs you”_

_“I- I can’t. Kenyatta will be pissed if I leave, plus I don’t have any money for a train” Mandy could hear a struggle and Iggy yelling for the phone._

_“Listen, fuck that abusive animal you live with and text me where you are so I can send money for a train ticket, and do it now!”_

_There were no more words spoken as Iggy ended the call not waiting to hear Mandy’s rebuttal. She thought about not going and just saying screw it but she couldn’t. Mickey had always been there for her over the years and he tried so hard to get her to stay when she left with Kenyatta, telling her just because her heart was broken because of Lip didn’t mean her soul had to follow suit._

_So whether or not she was going wasn’t really a question, she just grabbed her clothes and stuffed them in a duffle bag and shot Iggy a quick text of where to send the money, before she left a note for Kenyatta letting him know she would be back in a couple of days and then she was off._

⚛

_The train ride was a whole bitch in a half and she was glad when it finally pulled into the Chicago station. She got her bag and was waved down by Svetlana and Iggy who she walked tiredly over to._

_They exchanged pleasantries before Iggy got right down to business. “Listen we need to get down to the prison and let Mickey know you’re back, maybe he’ll talk to you and stop with this fucking nonsense!” Iggy got out hurriedly as he grabbed Mandy’s bag and slung it over his arm leading her to the car._

_“Wait I’m not going anywhere until you two geniuses tell me what the fuck is going on!” Mandy emphasized her point by stopping in her tracks causing Iggy and Svetlana to walk back to her._

_“Come on Mandy we don’t have time for this!”_

_“No Iggy we have plenty of fucking time! You told me to get on a train” She said pointing at Svetlana “And I did that, so spill the fucking beans!”_

_“Your brother is in prison for trying to kill orange boy’s sister” Svetlana said walking back to Mandy_

_“He tried to kill Fiona?! I know she’s a bitch but-“_

_“No not Fiona, the Blonde one. Sammi” Iggy explained_

_“Who?”_

_“Frank’s crazy bastard, bitch of a daughter”_

_“Why did he try to kill her?” Mandy asked, still completely lost on the current events she’s missed. Iggy sighed heavily before he walked directly up to Mandy “Listen we have to be at the prison in an hour so I’m going to make this quick, so no asking any questions until I’m finished, understand?” Mandy nodded her head so Iggy continued._

_“Ian’s bipolar shit got really bad, I mean really bad. He was cheating on Mick, made a porno and even kidnapped Yev for a day trying to go to Disney world or some shit”_

_“What the fuc-“_

_“I said don’t interrupt! So anyway Mickey tried to help him, got him to go to the hospital and get on meds but apparently that didn’t work. Then that bitch Sammi called the MP’s on him and he got arrested and he was gonna be court martialed but they got them to drop the charges but when they went to go pick him up the asshole left with his batshit crazy mom.”_

_Mandy was taking in all the information that Iggy was supplying, trying desperately not to interrupt, but really wanting to. How could all this shit have escalated so much, when she left sure Ian was bad but he wasn’t that bad. Now hearing all of this made her feel extremely guilty for leaving her brother to deal with it all alone. She knew how loyal Mickey was and it was no way he would leave Ian’s side, he was the first person Mickey had ever loved and he would hold on tight to keep that love, no matter how much it hurt, and that was his hamartia._

_“So he leaves and Mickey is losing his shit. Drinking, smoking, getting high all time until the dipshit calls him and Mickey goes over to the Gallagher house and Ian just broke up with him. Can you believe that shit?!”_

_“Wait when did he try to kill Sammi?”_

_“Oh I forgot that part. He didn’t even try to kill her, he just wanted to torture her a little bit make the bitch pay for what she did, but the druggie OD’d and of course she blamed it on Mickey. I don’t even know how he got fifteen years…it was no fucking proof! “_

_Mandy had to sit down. This was all too much for her to process. “Mickey’s in prison for fifteen years?”_

_“Yes and Ian didn’t even care that after he broke up with him his sister tried to murder him in the streets like a fucking dog!” Iggy was practically fuming as he spoke of all the wrong that had befallen his little brother._

_“Yes and then when I ask him to go visit he says “He is done with that part of his life” I have to pay him fifty dollars for him to go”_

_Mandy couldn’t believe what she was hearing. After everything her brother had done for Ian, after all the pain and fear he overcame to be with him, his love, devotion, dignity and self-worth was only worth fifty dollars. What. The. Fuck!?”_

_“Now the dumbass is refusing to let anyone see him until Ian comes back, so I thought if you showed up you might be able to get him to change his mind. So can we please fucking go!?”_

_Mandy nodded her head and grabbed her bag from her brother “Let’s fucking do this”_

⚛

_The prison waiting room was depressing as shit as they sat and waited for the guard to get Mickey for them. You had family and friends. Sons, daughters, mothers, fathers and everything in between. Mandy was getting antsy being here, it reminded her too much of all the times their mother made them visit Terry when he was locked up. How they had to plaster on fake smiles and play the part of doting children who adored their father, instead of children who feared and despised him._

_Luckily the guard came out and she no longer had to relive her horrible past. The three stood and walked over to the guard ready to go through the doors to chat with their brother, but the guard held out his hand to stop them._

_“Sorry guys, he only agreed to see a Mandy Milkovich?”_

_“That fucker! Okay listen Mandy tell him he has to get over that ginger fuck nut, and tell him Svetlana and I got him a lawyer and he believes we can fight this case. He just has to let us visit, okay?” Iggy finished, eyes pleading for Mandy to get through to him. Mandy nodded her head and headed through the bars ahead of the guard._

_Mickey was waiting on the other side of the glass as she sat down and picked up the phone, trying so hard not to let her feelings show. Mickey had enough problems to deal with. She noticed right away that he looked skinny, paler (if that was possible) and so fucking tired._

_She gave him a smile and Mickey returned it with a weary one, as he picked up the phone “How you doing bitch?” he said with a slight chuckle before the smile slipped off his face as he studied Mandy’s closely “He do that to you?” he said pointing to Mandy’s cheek._

_She slowly touched her cheek. She was so consumed with everything that was going on she didn’t notice she forgot to cover it, and Iggy and Svetlana must have also been too consumed to notice also. “It’s not that bad…really Mick don’t worry about it”_

_Mickey gripped the phone a little tighter as he spoke through gritted teeth “I knew I should have ended that fucker”_

_“Mick please stop worrying about me and worry about yourself. Look at the situation you’re in because of Ian!”_

_“Don’t blame Ian it’s not his fucking fault!”_

_“Come on Mick he hasn’t come back to see you in months”_

_“He’s busy. Plus I write him all the time”_

_“Does he write back?”_

_"No, I mean they come back return to sender but it’s probably Frank or Fiona not showing him the letters”_

_Mandy had to look away for a minute. She wasn’t use to seeing her brother look so vulnerable and pathetic_

_“Mickey please let Iggy and Svetlana come and see you, they have a lawyer that thinks he can get you out of here sooner than fifteen years” Mandy said changing the subject away from Ian because it was clearly Mickey’s set off point._

_“No, because all he does is bad mouth Ian and I don’t need that shit!”_

_“I’ll get them not to bring it up again I promise but please let them see you”_

_Mickey wanted to say no again, but his sister looked on the verge of tears “Okay, I’ll fucking see them”_

_Mandy smiled and was about to ask the guard to get her brother and her brother’s wife but they announced time was up. “What? No we just got here” Mandy tried to explain to the guard, but he only apologized and said he would have to come back next week. Mandy looked at Mickey and told him she would be back and it would all be fine, before she was being led out._

_As soon as she walked through the doors Iggy and Svetlana were on their feet and rushing over to her, wanting to hear what Mickey decided._

_“So what did he say?” Iggy rushed out_

_“He said he’ll let you guys come visit...but you can’t talk about Ian. I mean it don’t mention him or he’ll take you off his list again”_

_“Okay we won’t bring him up, Jesus!”_

_“So are you going back to asshole who beats you?” Svetlana said as she walked up to Mandy and gently touched her bruised cheek. Mandy moved out of her touch before she looked at the both of them again._

_“N-No I can’t go back there, Mickey fucking needs me so I’m not going anywhere. So let’s meet with that lawyer, I want to hear what he has to say” Mandy said as she walked out the prison with Iggy and Svetlana following close behind._

⚛

_They spoke to the lawyer right after they left and were able to get the ball rolling on Mickey’s appeal. The more they dug into the case the more new information came to light. They discovered that the DA had falsified a number of events and stuffed his file with crimes he didn’t commit, trumping up the charges._

_They took their findings to the judge and they were able to get Mickey’s case thrown out along with about 12 others who the DA did the same thing. But the biggest surprise was when their lawyer let them know he was suing the city and was confident he could win the case, and win he did. In the end Mickey was awarded 2.5 million dollars for pain and suffering and other damages._

_When Mickey walked out the prison his whole family was there waiting, all smiles and open arms._

_“So what are you going to do now that you’re out dickhead?” Iggy said punching his brother lightly in the arm._

_Mickey only smiled and didn’t hesitate with his reply “I’m going to take Ian Gallagher on a fucking date…Now take me home I’m sick of this fucking place”_

_Mandy and everybody else watched him climb into the car with sullen faces as they drove back to the Southside in complete silence._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm still not satisfied with this chapter but I wanted to get it out. I know this was Mandy centric but the flashback was necessary for the plot. But don't worry, the next chapter introduces the reemergence of the one and only Mickey fucking Milkovich :-) [](http://sierraisfullofshame.tumblr.com/</a>)


	3. Chapter 3

They sat in absolute silence; the only noise coming from the chatter of the remaining customers and the hissing sounds of the espresso wands steaming milk and everything in between, but right now none of those foreign sounds seemed to register for either of them.

The story was brutal, true and seemed to only make Ian want to gain more insight into why Mickey wouldn’t want to come see him. Sure the story made him realize why Mandy wasn’t beating down his door to restore their fractured friendship. He abandoned her brother, or so she seen it so through her eyes.

He wished he had been given a chance to explain it to her. How he never wanted to hurt Mickey, but it just wasn’t possible anymore, he wasn’t the “Ian” he fell in love with anymore. But truthfully that was all bullshit. The truth was Ian didn’t know why it ended but it did and he couldn’t go back and change it. He didn’t want to.

Sure it sounded incredibly selfish, even as he thought to himself, but he was happy and he was happy without Mickey and he thought maybe the two were connected. But that was something better left to himself and not shared with his ex’s sister.

Hours seemed to pass in minutes, and the stare down of the century seemed to continue between Ian and Mandy. He looked at her empathically and she looked back apathetically. After a while the brutal silence proved to be too much, so Ian spoke first.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that” he said, his voice soft as he tried to reach across the table to caress he hand, only for her to pull it back before their skinned touched.

“That I had to go through what Ian?” she said, her face slowly turning angry “That I went off with an abusive asshole that seemed to beat my ass every day? Or the fact that I had to come home to a broken down brother who I left in your fucking care?!” her voice now climbing a few octaves

“Which Ian?! Which fucking one are you sorry for?!”

The whole room of onlookers seemed to pause to watch the exchange, but Mandy and Ian couldn’t seem to care. Ian was left speechless, and truthfully a little miffed. Mandy had every right to be angry, but her emotional backflips were starting to stress him out, But then again it wasn’t his place to tell her how she should feel, or downplay her feelings or her reaction of the situation.

So he just took her hand, and sure she struggled but he persevered, and gently squeezed it and looked her right in the eyes before he spoke.

“I am so goddamn sorry that I didn’t try harder to get you to stay. I knew I should’ve fought harder and did something instead of entrusting Lip to help. I was your friend and should have fought like hell to keep you from leaving, and I will always regret that”

Mandy could see that his apology was beyond sincere but that didn’t negate the fact that it shouldn’t be his only regret. So she looked him back in the eye just as equally determined to air this out finally.

“I cannot be the only thing you regret Ian. Mickey deserves to be at the top of that list”

Ian understood where she was coming from, he really did, but Mandy couldn’t necessarily tell him what he could and could not regret. Ever since he discovered his disorder and fully embraced it, he had to recognize he’s actions and how they affected others around him.

He knew that while he was falling over the edge with no savior in sight that he had made a lot of terrible decisions, and with those decisions came a mountain full of regrets, but in order to move on with his life he needed to let those regrets go for his own sanity, and sadly Mandy and Mickey were a few of them.

“I know I hurt Mickey, Mandy” Ian started sincerely “But I can’t go around crying about it every day of my life. It’s not good for me and it certainly wouldn’t help anyone”

Mandy shook her head with a sad smile on her face before she leaned just a tiny bit closer “I’m not asking you to think about it for the rest of your life, but you can at least show some goddamn emotion about him!”

“And what emotion would suffice? Huh?” Ian said, sitting up just a little bit straighter “I really want to know what would possibly make this situation less tense then it already is?”

Mandy opened and closed her mouth, seeming to think of a retort but coming up empty handed with each new thought that came to her. After a few seconds she settled on what to say, as she leaned back into her seat and replied lamely “I don’t know”

There it was. She too didn’t know what could make the last five years less shitty than they already were. They had made their beds, and although they were filled with jagged shards of broken memories, they most certainly had to lie in them and damn the pain.

Now they were back to the start with no finish line in sight. They would go round and round in this infinite carousel ride of hurt feelings and sense of betrayal until one or both decided it was enough.

Ian wanted his friend back more than anything. He missed her smile, laugh and most of all he missed her very presence. But what he wanted didn’t matter if she didn’t want the same thing, and maybe she didn’t.

Mandy let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and seemed to regain herself. Once she was done taking a few calming breaths she opened her eyes to the man in front of her. “Well this is the most uncomfortable coffee date I’ve ever had”

They stayed quiet for a second before the both broke out into fits of laughter that surely had the other patrons thinking they were crazy. Even Yev put his game down and looked at his aunt like she had lost her mind.

Ian looked at his facial expressions and took in all his features and all he could see was Mickey in his entirety. Sure the kid had some of Svetlana in him, but his main characteristics were all Mickey.

Mandy’s laughter died down as she followed Ian’s line of sight toward her nephew. She gently ruffled his hair much to the boy’s annoyance as he pushed her hand away and moved closer to the window to get away from her.

She turned back towards Ian, a small smile playing on her lips “It’s almost scary how much he looks like Mickey. I mean you would think that fucker cloned him.”

Ian laughed a little at that, but couldn’t help but be sad. Yevgeny was like his son the moment he laid eyes on him, but somewhere along the way of breaking up with Mickey he also abandoned his surrogate child. Maybe Frank rubbed off on him more than he thought.

Mandy looked at him, seeming to almost sense his sudden mood change. She gave him a reassuring smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. After a few minutes of silence she abruptly began to search for her phone. She reaches into her bag and began to remove objects as she searched for the missing device, leaving Ian to look at her quizzically.

Once she found it she checked something and let out a low mumble “Shit!”

“What’s wrong?” Ian asked, clearly concerned

Mandy looked up from her phone before she threw it back in her bag, along with the other contents she removed during her search. “Nothing I’m late getting him to Mickey, and if I don’t get going he’ll start freaking out and think we’ve been murdered or I’ve kidnapped him. Like I love the kid to death, but to actually deal with him 24/7 is my idea of my own personal hell”

Ian couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched Mandy gather her things and slide out of the booth before she reached over and tapped Yev on the shoulder to get his attention.

“Whatttt?!” The little boy whined out as his aunt attempted to steal attention away from his game.

“We have to go see daddy remember? Now get your lazy butt up so we can get going” She said sternly as she took the headphones and game from him and helped him out of the booth.

“Okay I think we got everything lets hit the road.” She said as she took Yev’s hand and attempted to walk to the door, but was quickly stopped by the tall redhead blocking her way.

“So it was good to see you again Mands” Ian hurried out not trying to hold her up anymore “But I was wondering maybe we can get together again some time?”

He watched as Mandy seemed to mull it over in her head as sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down ever so gently before speaking “Give me your phone”

Ian wasted no time reaching into his pocket to retrieve and unlock it before handing it over.

“That’s my number hit me up anytime” She said as she handed the phone back.

Ian looked down at the contact information and couldn’t help but smile at the name she chose “Bad Bitch” with three devil emoji’s after the name. He put the phone back in his pocket and he watched her step around him as she waved goodbye, but before she could step out into the rain he had something else to ask.

“Is he happy?! He shouted out and didn’t care if his volume was a little too loud for indoors.

Mandy stopped with her hand midway to the door. She threw a look over her shoulder and said “Yeah…yeah, he’s really fucking happy……Is that it?” She said turning back around

“Yeah-yeah that’s it” He said and watched her leave again but couldn’t help what came out next “Do you think I- I mean do you think I could maybe-“

“No Ian you can’t” Mandy said effectively cutting him off

“You don’t even know what I was going to say” He said innocently

Mandy turned fully back around and walked the few feet till she was standing in front of him once again. “You were going to ask if you can see him right?” Ian nodded his head almost shamefully “Then the answer is no Ian. He’s happy and doing well and I’m not going to tell you how to find him so you can fuck that up. I’m sorry but I’m not sorry”

Ian shook his head looking down at his feet, avoiding her gaze at all cost “I understand. It’s was stupid for me to even ask, so forget I did”

“Already forgotten” She said with a smile as she turned back to leave. Right before she did though Ian noticed she dropped something on the floor.

“Wait! Mandy I think you drop-“He stopped himself when picked up what she dropped and read it.

“What Ian? I really have to go” She said sounding annoyed that Ian had stopped her again.

Ian quickly hid the item behind his back before she saw and gave her one of his brightest smiles “Never mind, it’s nothing”

Mandy let out a slight chuckle “Glad to see you’re still weird as fuck” She said as she walked out the door and into the rain, hand in hand with Yevgeny.

He watched them open their umbrellas and disappear down an unfamiliar street before he pulled his hand from behind his back and fully examined what she had dropped. It was a card (a business card) with a plain white background and two cars on either side with big bold words in the middle.

 **“Milkovich Brothers Auto Repair”**.

along with the number and address underneath it. Ian quickly pocketed the card before he left the coffee shop and handed back to the train station.

✨

He must have looked at the card all day yesterday after Mandy dropped it, and it seemed he was repeating the pattern the next day as he paced back in forth in his small apartment. The card sat between his fingers as he carefully handled it.

The sides were now worn and tearing because of how much he handled it actually, but he couldn’t stop looking at it.

It was no doubt in his mind that Mickey owned this shop. He must have mentioned a million times when they were together how much he liked to fix cars, and hell he even helped repair the Ice cream truck on more than one occasion and loved every second of it.

So Ian knew it had to be his shop or at least his and his brothers and maybe even Mandy’s shop.

The problem was he still didn’t know what he wanted to do with this newfound information that almost quite literally fell into his lap.

He could leave it alone and just back off and let Mickey be happy like Mandy strongly suggested. He was living his life for the past five years away from Ian and Mandy said he was happy, so maybe he needed to respect that and just trash the card.

Then again he could show up and just peek around and see how he’s living, and maybe pop in for a quick chat. Maybe he could finally get the closure he and his therapist had talked about in many a sessions and apologize for everything that went down five years ago. She had suggested he write a letter when he told her Mickey was in prison, and send it to him, but Ian had no desire to bother the man so he lied and said he did, when the truth was he kept the letter with him for all these years, too afraid to send it.

Now that he knew Mickey was out and where to find him, he figured he could hand deliver it in person, because the mail was unreliable and the letter was too important to get lost by the tired civil servants of the post office (at least that’s what he told himself)

So he gently plucked the card before grabbing his coat and keys and heading for the door……He was never one to make smart decisions.

✨

He stood outside the building for what seemed like forever. The building was huge and by the looks of it, it was also well managed and clean. He would casually walk by and look inside noticing nobody was around but the sign said open, so it had to be. So he would walk around the block and repeat the steps again and again.

He knew he was being stupid, but he just couldn’t bring himself to go inside and actually finally come face to face with his spurned ex-lover, the closest he got was putting his hand on the door before he chickened out and did a roundabout.

By the fifth time he went around the block he decided to suck it up and be a man and get this over with. What was the worst that could happen?

He walked inside and heard a gentle ding come from an electric bell that was used to alert customer service that they had a customer. It took a minute for someone to come out of a back room and sit behind the reception desk.

He walked closer and noticed a young petite black girl with flawless brown skin and long brown curls down to her shoulders and almond shaped eyes with hazel irises. She was a very beautiful girl.

“Welcome to Milkovich Brothers Auto. Can I have your name, number, address and the time of your appointment please?” The girl said not looking up from her computer screen.

“Um I actually don’t have an appointment, but my car has been acting funny for about a month and I was wondering if the mechanic could take a look at it?”

The girl stopped typing right after Ian said he didn’t have an appointment, and look on her face showed she was not pleased. “So you don’t have an appointment with us sir?”

“Um no, but maybe you can make an exception?” Ian said flashing her smile that usually got him whatever he wanted.

She licked her lips before she leaned back in her seat and looked him up and down, clearly not impressed. “So let me get this straight. You come into an auto shop fifteen minutes before its closing and think we should drop everything and take a look at your car, which could take around 30 minutes to an hour depending on what’s wrong with it and stay late because?”

“Um maybe I didn’t think-“

“Yeah you didn’t think it through sir” She said beating him to it “We all actually have lives after work you know and families we’d like to see. Homework we need to finish and etc. Plus my boss Mickey would kill me if I didn’t turn you away. I’m sorry if this is coming out rude, because that’s clearly not my intention, but I was told I was being a pushover and needed to toughen up so you can make an appointment or find another shop”.

Ian watched her with a gob smacked expression on his face. Yes she did sound rude but during the whole rant her pleasant smile didn’t drop once from her face, but he couldn’t leave now after she confirmed what he already knew. That Mickey was here and he could possibly actually see him.

“You know what? You seem like a nice guy and you didn’t really give me a hard time so how about I go in the back and see if I can maybe get him to look at your car real quick?”

Ian looked surprised “Really?”

“Yeah being a bitch doesn’t really work for me and besides I’m family they can’t fire me. So hold on one second”

Ian watched her get up and walk into the backroom she originally appeared from. He didn’t know what she meant about being family but it was none of his business so he decided to let it go.

✨

He leaned against the reception desk and waited for the girl to return. As he was waiting he started to hear muffled voices coming from behind the door. For what he could make out it seemed like the two voices were arguing and he thought maybe he should leave.

Right when he went to walk out the door a voice called out to him. “Wait sir I got my boss to take a look at your car. He resisted at first but I’m very persuasive”

“Yeah you’re a fucking bully is what you are”

That voice. That gruff voice that sent shivers down Ian’s spine was one he knew all too well. He slowly turned around and seen pale white skin, but not black hair, this person’s hair was an almost platinum blonde color.

The man was walking toward him but his eyes were trained downward as he wiped the smudges of grease off his hands with a dark gray rag.

Ian’s eyes traveled his body starting with his feet and moving upward. He was wearing a pair of black work boots, dark blue overalls with the long sleeves tied around his waist and a slightly sweat soaked white tank with grease stains covering it.

Ian’s throat had suddenly gone dry from the view and it seems his brain forgot just how beautiful Mickey Milkovich was in all his glory.

“So Bianca tells me you really need your car fixed so you can go to a wedding or some shit, so how bout I take a look at –“

Mickey suddenly stopped speaking when his eyes took in who was standing directly in front of him. Green met Blue after what felt like an eternity and the awkward tension that surrounded them could be cut with a knife.

It was not what Ian had wanted to happen so he decided to break through “Hey Mick, long time no see”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I promised you guys two updates this weekend, but I Wanna Make Love In This Club needed to be edited some more and I had to take a bunch of stuff out and need to add more in and its taking longer than I thought so it will not be updated till next weekend. Please don't hate me! I already feel like a douche for not delivering :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's been a minute since I've updated this, but here you go, Chapter 4!!!!

The tense staring contest lasted for what felt like years. Mickey continued to watch him, never acknowledging the words that came out of his mouth, or breaking eye contact. Ian couldn’t help but feel more and more self-conscious as he shifted on the balls of his feet, feeling a collective sweat starting to form on his brow.

This was torture! He wanted Mickey to say something, anything to break the awkward silence that now enveloped them. He watched his eyes (that magnificent shade of blue hasn’t waned any over the years) but they lacked emotion…at least pertaining to him. 

The longer they stood there the more his anxiety was kicking in, and his fight or flight instinct was all but screaming at him to get the hell out of there. He wanted to listen and could feel his body start to react, but luckily the receptionist voice cut in before he could ghost. 

“Sorry sir I didn’t get your name?” She said stepping beside Mickey with a clipboard and pen in her hand.

“It’s Ian, Ian Gallagher” he supplied never looking away from Mickey. 

He could hear her scribble away on the papers but he couldn’t bring himself to break the spell he and Mickey were currently under. 

“Okay Mr. Gallagher, so what kind of car do you hav-“She stopped talking and looked between the two men standing in front of her “What’s with the staring? Do you two know each other?” She said, as she pointed her pen at both of them. 

Again they drifted into silence and Ian didn’t know if it was appropriate to regale their past with a complete stranger, but the longer neither of them spoke the weirder the situation would seem. 

“He’s someone from my old neighborhood…an old friend of Mandy’s” Mickey supplied finally turning away from him as he walked to the other side of the room to discard the soiled rag he was using into an empty bucket. 

Ian knew he shouldn’t be, but he felt a little ping of sadness at Mickey’s lie of their history, but as quickly as it came it was gone, he felt it wasn’t his right to feel it. 

“Oh, why didn’t you just say you were a friend of Mandy’s” she said cheerily as she grinned at Ian “If you would’ve told me I would have gotten Mickey sooner and not hassled you” 

Ian grinned back as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, nervousness still ever present “I didn’t want to be a bother” 

“Oh please any friend of Mandy’s is a friend of ours…right Mick?” She said turning to Mickey who was now back to standing by her side.

“Yeah whatever- hey Bianca why don’t you get out of here I can finish this up myself” 

“What? No I’m okay to stay” she said making her way back to the receptionist’s desk. 

“No really” Mickey tried again, his voice hinting that he was insisting “Go home I don’t want Collin up my ass for keeping you late again” 

“Mickey it’s really no problem, besides I think I know how to handle my own husband” She argued back and Ian finally knew what she meant by being family.

“Bianca, go home” He tried again, this time more forceful “Collin made me promise to get you out of here on time, something about you having a big test tomorrow or some shit” 

“Oh please he’s so overprotective. I already studied for my test I can stay-“

“Bianca…” Mickey plainly stated sternly, while giving her a serious look. 

“Okay fine I’m leaving” she said as she collected her things and made her way towards the door “I swear you Milkovich boys are bullies…Nice to meet you Ian, I’ll tell Mandy I ran into you today” 

Ian wanted to protest that thought but before he could she was out the door and out of sight. He just knew Mandy was going to give him hell about this. 

“So where’s your car man?” 

Just like that Mickey’s gruff voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and back into reality

“What?” he supplied dumbly, which only seemed to annoy Mickey.

“Your car…you know the thing with four fucking wheels and an engine…Come on man the reason you’re in my shop” Mickey added when Ian continued to stare at him with a stupid look on his face. 

“Oh right, sorry” Ian said as he scratched his head “it’s parked across the street. I mean the garage door was closed so didn’t know what to d-“

“Don’t worry about” Mickey said actively cutting him off “Just go get your car and I’ll open the door for you” 

Ian nodded his head as he walked backwards looking at Mickey before he turned around and exited the shop. 

Once he was across the street he placed both his hands on the car door and took a deep breath to relieve some of the stress and excitement that was coursing through his body. He inhaled 1.2.3.4.5 and then exhaled 1.2.3.4.5, and repeated till his heartbeat was at normal levels. 

He unlocked his door and climbed into the driver’s seat. He put the key into the ignition but gripped the steering wheel and did his breathing exercises one more time before he turned the key. The engine stuttered but failed to catch. He tried again but to no avail, this was not his day, he waited a minute and prayed that the universe would hear him and work.

So he once again turned the key and heard it stutter for about a minute before it finally caught and came to life. He let out a sigh of relief as he turned out of his parking spot to make a U-turn so he was able to drive into Mickey’s garage. 

Mickey was there waiting and directing him inside. Mickey held up his hand for Ian to stop once he was inside and Ian obliged as he turned off the vehicle and stepped out.

“Sorry that took a while the engine wouldn’t start” Ian supplied innocently

“Don’t worry about it” Mickey replied as he walked over to a big red tool cabinet and wheeled it over to Ian’s car. Ian watched as Mickey popped the hood of his car and grabbed a hanging light from the tool cabinet to hang on the hook to get a better visual. 

He checked his oil and everything else trying to get to the root of the problem “Okay I think I have an idea what’s going on, can you turn on the car” 

Ian nodded his head but stopped when he realized Mickey couldn’t possibly see the action with his head under the hood, so he just walked back over to the driver’s side and placed the key in the ignition “Tell me when you want me to turn it on” 

“Turn it on now”

Ian did as he was told and turned the key and listened as the engine stuttered. 

“Okay you can cut it off” Mickey said 

Ian turned off the car and stepped around until he was standing on the side of Mickey. He watched as he grabbed a fresh rag and wiped the grease off of his hands before turning to him to give the rundown on his car. 

“So the good thing is it’s not something serious or crazy expensive like a bad engine, because believe me that would cost you an arm and a leg, and seeing as this car’s a piece of shit I probably wouldn’t be too far off guessing you don’t have a valid warranty right?” 

Ian nodded “Yeah the car was old and cheap so yeah” 

“Yeah so the problem is your spark plugs. They just need to be changed out and it should only take an hour or two and the cost is affordable…so you want me to do that or?” 

“Yeah” Ian nodded enthusiastically “Yeah man, I mean if it gets me off public transportation proceed” 

“Cool, so you can just go out to the waiting room and I can get started on this” 

“Do you think I could- I mean do you mind – Can I watch?” Ian was finally able to get out after stumbling over his words. 

“Why?” Mickey asked as he continued to wipe his hands 

Ian just shrugged” I don’t know, maybe so next time I can just do it myself” 

“Did you just admit to wanting to learn so you can take business away from mechanics like me? That’s cold man” Mickey said clicking his tongue before his lips shifted into a tiny smirk.

Ian couldn’t help but chuckle “Know what they say man, you can take the boy out the Southside and all that” 

Mickey let out a small laugh before he seemed to remember himself and then his face morphed back to seriousness. “Yeah I guess you can watch, just don’t get in the way…stand over there” he said pointing at a spot that offered him a good view but was also out of the way. Ian nodded and took his spot.

✨

Mickey worked on the car for about forty five minutes and if Ian had to guess he would think they were coming up on the final stretch, so of course he took that as his cue to talk, at least to break up the monotonous silence. 

“So do you like doing this, I mean do you like being a mechanic?” 

“Hmm” was Mickey’s only reply but Ian braved on

“I know you used to love fixing cars and shit so you must be in heaven” 

“Hmm” 

“Okay I see you’re still as talkative as ever” Ian laughed out but stopped when Mickey turned and gave him an icy look that chilled his bones. “I’ll just stop talking” 

“Hmm” 

✨

Mickey was finally done as he removed his tools and lowered the hood of Ian’s car “Okay all done, why don’t you go and try to start it up” 

Ian had to practically pull himself out of the trance of looking at Mickey. He couldn’t help it, during Mickey fixing his car he worked up a nice sweat that traveled down his white tank, and along the way some grease and oil accumulated on his hands and when he went to wipe the sweat from his brow and face it left some stains. He just looked so good dirty and sweaty and Ian was licking his lips subconsciously. 

“Yo Gallagher you deaf? Turn on the car man” 

“Um yeah right, I’m on it” Ian stuttered out dumbly as he walked to the driver’s side again and turned the key, grinning from ear to ear when it started no problem. 

He walked back around and couldn’t help but smile at Mickey “You’re a fucking miracle worker man. This car has been fucking with me for months and you fixed in an hour, unbelievable!” 

Mickey just grinned and wiped his hands “It’s not that serious , most of the time it’s not a big problem but people are too scared to take it in because they think they’ll have to sell their first born to cover the cost.” 

Ian laughed at Mickey’s joke “Yeah I’d gladly hand mine over…so what’s the damage?” 

“Not going to be that much. Let me add it up and I’ll be out with the bill…you can wait in the other room” 

Ian nodded and walked through the door to the waiting room. 

✨

Mickey finally appeared 10 minutes later with a clipboard and yellow paper attached “ So after the checkup, labor and parts your total comes to…163.56.” 

“Really? I was spending more than that taking trains and cabs and shit” 

“Should’ve brought her in man. So cash, credit or debit?” 

“Um debit” 

Mickey led Ian over to the Bianca’s desk where he pulled out a card reader for Ian to swipe his card. Ian reached into his pocket to retrieve his wallet then pulled out his card, but before he swiped it he had to open his big mouth. 

“Glad to see you’re doing so good Mick, I’m happy for you and glad you’re out” 

“Yeah whatever you say” Mickey replied with a tone that Ian didn’t quite appreciate

“No I’m serious, I was worried about you, but I can see you’re doing great. I’m proud of you.” 

Mickey put down the card reader before Ian could swipe “Oh cut the bullshit Ian you don’t give a rat’s fat ass about me” 

Ian was taken aback by his words “That’s not true” 

“Fuck you it’s not” Mickey said getting more and more angry with each passing second “If you cared about me like you’re pretending to you wouldn’t have been surprised I was out. I mean if you even stopped for one second in your life and thought “Hey I wonder how Mickey’s doing let me call him or write or fucking go visit” you would’ve known I wasn’t in the clink for a minute, so miss me with that bullshit!”

Ian couldn’t help that the heat was rising in his body “You know what Mickey I didn’t come here to argue with you so why don’t I just-“

“Then why the fuck did you come here? How do you even know where here is?” 

“It’s not important, and I came to see if we could talk like adults but clearly you’re still a child who likes to throw tantrums” 

“Oh fuck you!” Mickey screamed “After all the shit you did to me I think I’m entitled to a fucking tantrum!” 

“Oh for god’s sake!” Ian screamed back gripping the desk “It was five fucking years ago. It was in the past, leave it there!” 

“Oh forgive me I didn’t know I was supposed to get over getting abandoned by someone I thought fucking lo-…you know what just get out” 

“Fine I’ll pay and I’ll –“

“Fuck that” Mickey yelled “Just get the fuck out” he said crumbling the bill and throwing it at Ian’s head 

“Fine you want to behave like a kid I’ll go” Ian put his card back into his wallet before he pocketed it and turned on his heels and headed for the door.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t come here to see if you can let yourself off the hook” Mickey’s voice stopped him before he was out the door. 

“What?” Ian said turning back around.

“You came here to see if poor Southside trash Mickey Milkovich was okay. Mandy told me she told you I was happy, but you couldn’t just take her word for it. You couldn’t believe I was fine without you so you had to see for yourself”

“Listen Mickey, we were broken up okay. I don’t need to apologize for breaking up with you it was my choice! But I just wanted to check in- I mean I did- I just-“

“Save it Ian okay, I was fine without you for five fucking years and I’ll be fine after this shit storm of a reunion”

“Fine we don’t ever have to see each other again”

“Yeah you made that clear when you stopped visiting and writing. I mean I thought you’d at least be in Yev’s life but I guess that was wishful thinking too right?” 

Ian couldn’t breathe when Mickey hit him with that low blow. 

“How can you possibly say that? I loved that fucking kid like he was my own!” Ian defended himself 

“Really?” Mickey said coming around the desk to take a few steps till he was right in front of Ian “So what age did he break his arm? What foods are he allergic to? What toy can’t he sleep without when he has a bad dream?” 

Ian couldn’t answer those questions “ I don’t know” 

“That’s right you don’t know, because you didn’t stick around long enough to learn anything about him. Once I got locked up you cut and ran and left me, Mandy, Svet and Yev in the “past” as you like to put it” Mickey argued back before he turned to walk away when he made his point “Oh yeah nice to know you “loved” him, you know past tense” 

“That’s not what I meant” Ian tried weakly 

“Don’t” Mickey said “Just go Ian” 

Ian shook his head and walked back to the door, but once again Mickey’s voice stopped him short.

“I don’t want to ever see you again so don’t come back. I won’t tell Mandy she can’t be around you; you guys were friends before we were whatever we were. But just do me the courtesy of staying out my life, I mean it was easy for you to do for five years” 

Ian flinched at Mickey last dig but figured he could do him this last favor. It hurt that Mickey didn’t want him in his life and it shocked Ian more to figure out that that was something he even wanted.

Mickey was right he did stay out of his life for five years and in those years he was happy and had other relationships, some that were love, and some he thought were love, but he lived his life freely when he thought Mickey was rotting away, but now that he was back the thought of Mickey not wanting him around cut right to his core. 

“Okay Mick…Whatever you want”

“Good, I’ll let you out” Mickey said walking back through the door that led to the garage 

During all the arguing Ian had completely forgot that he drove here and that Mickey had fixed his car. Ian followed close behind as Mickey opened the door to let him drive out. He hopped in his car and backed up out of the garage as he watched Mickey lower the door after him. 

✨

This certainly didn't go the way he thought it would, he thought as he drove from the shop and towards his apartment. He was 10 minutes into the drive when he heard his phone ding alerting him to an incoming text message.

He stopped at the red light as he reached into his pocket to get the phone. He unlocked the screen and opened his messages and there was only one and it was who he was dreading it was from. 

Bad Bitch: We need to fucking talk right now! 

Ian sighed and ran a hand down his face before another notification came through 

Bad Bitch: Give me your address so I can kick your ass! 

Ian quickly typed a reply with his address, knowing there was a slight chance Mandy would follow through with her threat…okay it was a 70% chance she would follow through but he needed to explain what happened. 

So he sucked it up and continued his drive home, better to get this over with now, because this whole situation was turning into crap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five!

Ian grudgingly dragged himself up the stairs to his apartment, hating more than anything that the elevator was broken and he was on the fifth floor. Each step felt like a chore and usually it didn’t bother him in the least, but after his fight with Mickey he couldn’t help but feel drained not only physically, but mentally and emotionally as well.

He was relieved when he reached the final step on his floor, but that relief quickly washed away when he caught sight of Mandy sitting lazily on the floor next to his door, back resting on the wall behind her.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, the jingling noise they made seemed to cause Mandy to turn her head in his direction. He watched as she got to her feet, using her hands to balance and hoist herself up from her previous position on the floor.

He readied himself for the onslaught of angry words she would no doubt throw his way as he forced himself closer and closer.

“Look Mandy I know you’re mad, but can this wa-“His words were affectively cut off when Mandy’s fist collided with his nose in a blur. The hit was perfect and the awful crunch sound that followed left nothing to the imagination.

Ian stumbled back, trying to regain his balance as the hit left him a little off kilter. He grabbed his nose and wasn’t surprised when he felt the familiar wetness that was his blood draining into his palms.

Ian eyes must have displayed a full array of shock as he stared daggers into Mandy “What the fuck Mandy?!” he screeched out in a nasally tone. “Why the fuck would you hit me?!”

“Don’t play stupid with me Ian!” she said as she pushed him back hard, causing him to almost stumble “You know why I hit you! I told you to stay the hell away from my brother and you go behind my back and stalk him!”

“Jesus Mandy I didn’t fucking stalk him!” he tried to explain.

“Then how the hell did you find him dickhead?!” She screamed back as she pushed him again.

“Would you stop fucking pushing me and let me explain?!”

Mandy stopped her assault on Ian and gave him a look that said “You better fucking spill”

Ian wiped his bloody nose with collar of his shirt before speaking “Can we at least go inside so I can get a towel for my nose?”

Mandy let out a heavy sigh but agreed “Whatever “

Ian stepped around the angry girl and used his keys to unlock his door and step inside. He left the door open for Mandy to follow in after him as he briskly walked to the bathroom to grab a towel for his face. He walk to the linen closet and pulled out an old ratty dark blue towel before taking it to the sink to run under some water.

He emerged from the bathroom 5 minutes later to Mandy pacing holes in his floor as she waited. “You can sit down you know?”

“I’d rather stand” She shot back “Now tell me how you fucking found his shop!”

Ian let out a shaky breath but winced with the pain that followed “I think you broke my nose” He said

“Don’t be a baby I didn’t break shit! Now fucking start talking or I will break it!”

Ian walked to his sofa in the middle of the room and sat down, never taking the towel off his face. He noticed Mandy was still standing and motioned for her to do the same. Mandy rolled her eyes but plopped down on the sofa right next to him.

“Okay I wasn’t stalking Mickey”

“Sure whatever”

“I’m serious!” He argued back “I just happened to find out where he worked at”

“Okay” she said interested “And how did you find out where he worked at?”

Ian looked away sheepishly before mumbling out an incoherent sentence

“I don’t know what the hell you just said, speak up and stop mumbling!” Mandy bit out forcefully.

Ian let out a sigh before facing her “I said, I found the address from a business card you had”

Mandy looked at him trying to figure out what he was talking about, confusion written all over her face “ I didn’t give you his business card”

“I didn’t say you gave it to me” He replied

“Then how did you get it? Did you go in my fucking purs-“

“No!” Ian shouted “For god’s sake Mandy you know me I wouldn’t do that!” He said, appalled that she would even ask.

Mandy face softened a little at Ian’s outburst before retaking its hard shape “Okay maybe you didn’t go through my bag, but it doesn’t explain where you got it from.

“When you went searching for your phone you emptied out your purse, and I guess the card fell out” Ian said honestly “I didn’t notice it until you and Yev were leaving. I tried to tell you but you were so hell-bent on leaving you didn’t give me a chance”

Ian watched for Mandy’s reaction cautiously, almost scared to take his eyes off of her for even a second, too afraid she might pounce and try to bludgeon him to death with her bare hands.

Her face remained stoic as she shifted on the couch; the action caused Ian to flinch a little in his seat. Finally her hands reached out for Ian’s face as he closed his eyes tight and prepared for the inevitable blow to come.

What he wasn’t expecting was for her to hands to be gentle, almost motherly as she examined his bruised face.

“Here just let me take a look at it” she said exasperatedly.

Ian finally opened his eyes and nodded as she looked his nose over. He groaned in pain when she touched the swollen sides gently with her fingertips, watching as she sucked in a breath and clinched her teeth.

“Okay It is broken” her voice dripping with guilt “I can pop it back in place just hold still”

“Jesus Christ Mandy I told you it was broken! I’m just going to go to the hospital” he said before he tried to stand, only to have his actions rebuffed by Mandy pushing him back down.

“Why? So you can pay a shit ton of money to a doctor when I can fix it right here”

“Yes” Ian said as he tried again to get out of her hold. He didn’t know when Mandy got this strong “I want a doctor who went to school to fix my broken nose, not my crazy friend who broke it”

“Shhh, just hold still and let me do it. I use to do this for Mickey all the time when Terry would kick his ass for no reason…Just take a deep breath, on the count of three okay?”

“Mandy I don’t know-“

“1…”

“I have good insurance so it shouldn’t cost that mu-“Ian tried again

“2!”

“Ahhh!” Ian couldn’t contain his scream as Mandy snapped his nose back into place. He leapt from the chair trying to steady his breathing.

“See all better” Mandy said with a small smirk playing on her lips

“You said on three you liar!”

She only shrugged her shoulders “I know what I said, you always do on two so the person doesn’t pussy out”

“Yeah well fuck you very much” Ian said as he wiped the remaining blood from his nose “I’m gonna look crazy when I go back to work tomorrow”

“Yeah it’ll be some swelling, but it should go down in a day or two, don’t worry about it”

“Easy for you to say, you aren’t the one with a broken nose”

“I realigned it, so former broken nose” She couldn’t contain her laugh before she forced herself to go all serious again “So you took the card and went to his shop to get your car fixed? God you can be so dumb Ian, like really why would you do that?”

Ian lowered his head before he gave a half shrug at the question “I don’t really know. I guess I just wanted to see him for myself and plus I did really need my car fixed so it seemed like a win-win situation, before it turned really bad”

“So what happened?” Mandy probed further

“He didn’t tell you?”

“No, Mickey didn’t tell me anything, I only found out you were there from Bianca”

“Now I kind of don’t want to tell you honestly” Ian said as he stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. He opened the freezer door and grabbed a bag of frozen peas to put on his sore nose that was throbbing now.

“And what does that mean?” Mandy said a she shifted her position on the couch, so she was now facing Ian who was hovering in the doorway of the kitchen.

“It means you punched me once and I kind of don’t want a repeat of that”

“Oh god what did you do?” she said sitting up straighter.

“I didn’t do anything, honest” Ian tried to explain “It just went left quickly. I mean at first we were talking, or as much talking you can do with Mickey I mean you know your brother” Ian chuckled but stopped himself when he seen Mandy wasn’t amused “Yeah and then I told him I was proud of him and he lost his shit”

“Why would you say that to him?”

“What that I was proud? Because I was, and how does that give him the right to cuss me out? I was being nice” Ian was now on the defensive trying hard to defend himself

“He cussed you out because he hasn’t seen your ass for 5 years and you pop up out the blue and get your car fixed and throw him a few compliments about how proud you are, of course he was mad!”

“What is with you Milkovich’s, because I still don’t understand what I did wrong?”

“Ian you made it seem like you expected him to fail without you”

Ian looked at Mandy gob smacked “That’s not true!”

“Oh it is so true! Why couldn’t you just believe me when I told you he was happy?” She demanded

“Because!’

“Because what?”

“It doesn’t matter” Ian said as he came out the kitchen to sit back on the couch next to Mandy, leaning his head back and letting the coolness from the peas soothe his aching appendage.

“God do you still love him?” Mandy inquired

“No Mandy I don’t still love him, I mean I’ll probably always have love for him but I’m not in love with him anymore”

“So what else happened?”

“I don’t know, maybe you should ask him I’m sure he’s still at the shop” Ian shifted a little feeling uncomfortable with all the questions. The incident happened all of 45 minutes ago and he kind of wanted to forget about it.

“Trust me I’m going to hear all about it when I go home tonight, so I want to be prepared for world war three before I get there”

“Okay” Ian turned to Mandy, before he shifted backwards a little to escape her wrath “He said I didn’t care about him and I left him hanging, and I may have told him he was throwing a tantrum like a kid and that only made him even more angry”

“Why would you say that?!”

“Because he was going off on me like everything that happened was my fault! I didn’t make him try to kill Sammi he did that himself”

“To get revenge for you, you selfish piece of shit”

“Well I didn’t ask him to do that! Plus he needs to let it go, I mean it was fiv-“

“Ian I swear to god if you say it was five years ago one more time I will punch you so hard in your nuts” Mandy said balling up her fist to make a point “And I think you know well enough to not call bullshit on my threats”

Ian sighed out, running a shaky hand down his face and through his hair. This whole mess was starting to really stress him out and that was something he didn’t need. But maybe Mandy was right, he had been so blasé to the situation and to Mickey’s feelings and it was kind of selfish of him.

“I honestly you two need to sit down and talk and just apologize for all the shit that went on and just move on from there” Mandy added, just giving her two cents of the whole ordeal.

“Why do I have to apologize for everything? I mean Mickey did some pretty messed up shit to me too and I never got a sorry, I just let it slide off my back”

“Ian-“

“No Mandy!” Ian Interrupted “Maybe that’s why I don’t see the need to apologize because I let a lot of shit go and I never held it against him”

“Ian-“

“I know he took care of me through all the messed up stuff that went down during the early stages of my bipolar diagnoses, but that wasn’t an apology, maybe I need to hear it too, I deserve that”

“Ian” she started “And don’t you dare cut me off again. I understand where you’re coming from and maybe you do deserve an apology but don’t you think Mickey deserves it more? I mean he put everything on the line for you…he came out to our dad for god’s sake, the scariest fucker that a person can possibly come out to, and he did that for you!”

“I know that Mandy”

“No I don’t think you do. He brought you home when you were tweaked out of your mind and some random guy tried to take your drugged up ass home. He took care of you when you went through the lows of your bipolar, changing bed sheets and cleaning you up because you couldn’t do it. Hell he even got Svetlana not to call the cops when you took off with Yev! He loved you more than anything, more than himself and you threw him away!”

“I was sick and Mickey was acting like a nurse, I didn’t need a nurse I needed a boyfriend”

“Wait I’m sorry let me get this straight” Mandy said licking her lips in a menacing manner “You’re mad at him for caring too much? Do you know people would kill for someone to care for them that much and you took it for granted?”

“Okay I get it, we were both wrong but I just don’t want him to hate me forever for it. I just want us to leave it in the past maybe even be friends again”

“Were you guys ever friends?”

“Yes! We were friends, he was my best friend!” He defended passionately

Mandy only smirked “I thought you didn’t care?”

“I never said that” Ian replied lowly

“God you two are so fucking exhausting, I swear if I didn’t love you both I would kill and bury you guys”

“Maybe you can get him to agree to sit down with me?” Ian all but begged

“Yeah let’s wait a couple of weeks for him to cool down, okay?”

Ian nodded his head as Mandy stood up from the couch and got her things together to leave.

“Well I really need to get going, sorry again for breaking your nose”

Ian stood up and just pulled her into a tight hug, that she reluctantly returned before melting into it along with Ian.

“Just glad we got all of this out the way. Do you want to hang out next week, I mean I’m off for two days and it’s been forever since we’ve just hung out with no drama, and if you couldn’t tell I miss you like crazy”

Mandy heart warmed a little at Ian’s words, sure she missed Ian too, he was her best friend, protector and her rock before everything went to shit. Mickey might hate Ian right now, and maybe she did a little too, but at least she was willing to make it work.

“Sure I’d like that. We can pig out on pizza and get drunk. Wait you can’t drink. Can you get high?

Ian shook his head

“Okay then, I guess we can just pig out on pizza then, because you’re a buzzkill now” she said with a laugh that Ian returned

 “So I’ll call you?” He said as he walked her to the door and opened it for her

“You better”

And with that she was gone and Ian finally felt relaxed enough to get some rest, but explaining his injury to the guys at work was not going to be pleasant, but that was a problem for tomorrow.

✨

Work had been a bitch. He was teased relentlessly by everybody when they saw his injured nose. He knew it was all in good fun but it was really starting to get on his last nerve. He was finally excited when his two days off came around, mainly because he could now spend time with Mandy.

They made plans to go to a movie and dinner, and she made a joke about how long it’s been since he treated her special.

They were at his apartment as Ian finished getting ready in the bathroom, while Mandy sat on his bed in his room reading an old magazine.

“Jesus how many condoms do you possibly need?!” he heard Mandy voice coming from his room. He peeked his head out the bathroom and spotted Mandy going through his nightstand, and he couldn’t help but smile at how comfortable they were becoming again.

“What I like sex, and stop going through my shit” He said with no heat behind it whatsoever.

“Well I wouldn’t go through your stuff if you would hurry up in there whore. I swear it’s like waiting for a girl”

Just then Ian walked into the bedroom “Haha very funny. How do I look?” he asked

“Fuckable”

“That’s what I was going for…So you ready to go?”

Mandy nodded her head as they left the bedroom and then apartment.

✨

They were sitting in Ian’s car as Mandy looked through her bag for something seemed to have lost. Ian watched not really sure what she was trying to find.

“Something wrong?”

She let out an aggravated sigh “I think I left my phone at home. Fuck!”

“Oh do you really need it?”

“Yes I really need it” she replied

“Why we’re hanging out, just get it later” He said trying to convince her

“Yeah you’re right; go put your phone upstairs”

“What? Why?”

“We don’t need them remember”

“But”

“But what?”

Ian looked down at his phone before looking back at Mandy “But I want it”

“Ha I knew it! It’s so easy to say forget it when it’s not your phone” she said grinning from ear to ear

“Fine I’ll take you to get it, just hurry up or we're going to miss the previews “

“Ugh I swear you’re the only person in the world who wants to watch those dumb ass previews. Don’t worry I’ll be quick”

“Fine" He sighed out "Tell me where to go”

✨

They arrived about 15 minutes later as Ian followed Mandy’s awful directions. He pulled up in front of a pristine building that looked crazy expensive, complete with a doorman and everything.

“You live here?” Ian asked still looking at the building

“Yeah, well Mickey and I do. The rent is actually affordable and the garage is really freaking profitable so its home I guess”

“Damn, good for you guys” Ian said as his leg started shaking

“Are you okay?” Mandy asked looking at his movements

Ian only smiled, kind of embarrassed “Yeah I just really have to pee”

“Okay come up” She said climbing out the car and walking toward the apartment. Ian climbed out too and jogged to catch up with Mandy as they walked through the door as the doorman held it opened.

“What about Mickey?”

“It’s cool” She said reassuringly “He was going out tonight so he won’t be back until tomorrow”

Ian followed her into the elevator and watched as she pushed the button for floor 18

“Are you sure he’s not here? I don’t want to make him angry again”

“Trust me he left before I did. It’s cool”

The elevator dinged and the stainless steel doors opened to reveal a hallway with clean white walls and expensive looking hardwood floors. He followed Mandy until they stopped in front of what he assumed was her apartment.

She took the keys out her pocket and quickly unlocked and opened the door as they stepped into the dark apartment. They heard noises that kind of sounded like moans or groans. Mandy hastily turned on the lights and the scene before them was enough to stop Ian’s heart.

Mickey was held up against the wall, his legs wrapped around a man’s waist, feet hooked at the ankles as the man pumped in and out of him with such force that it was causing a thumping sound to echo in the silence of the room.

Mickey’s head was thrown back slightly. His eyes were closed tight and he was biting his lip in pleasure as the man slammed into him again and again. Sweat was running down their bodies as their skin slapped against each other.

The man’s face was buried in Mickey’s neck as his strong arms were wrapped around his back; lifting and dropping him back down on his hard dick, while he kissed and nipped at his neck. Ian could hear their heavy breaths and the moans seeming to escape Mickey’s lips.

Mickey finally let his lip slip from his teeth as he ran his hands down the strangers back, before he clawed at it with his nails, egging him on as he screamed out “Fuck me!” and the man obeyed as his grip got tighter and his movements became even more erratic, trying hard to bring the shorter man to ecstasy.

Ian felt like he stood there for hours watching their aggressive fuckfest, when in all actuality it was probably only 20 seconds, because Mandy voice is what broke him out of his trance.

“Oh god my eyes!” She screeched out as she threw her hands in her face to cover her eyes, dropping her keys in the process.

Both men turned in their direction as Mickey pushed himself free from the taller man’s grasp and lightly fell to his feet before he went off running to what Ian guessed was his room, slamming the door in the process.

The taller man stood there with his hands covering his modesty, his hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat they worked up. A small smile spread over his lips as he took a step forward with an outstretched hand in Ian’s direction.

“Um hey I’m Eli”

Ian looked down at his hand and back to his face, his mouth gaped open in shock and something else he couldn’t quite describe. Eli finally got the hint as he put his hand down and used it again to cover his junk.

“Oh god are you really going to stand here naked? Go get dressed!” Mandy screeched out as she turned really red.

“What I’m not shy” he said with a laugh

Ian didn’t know what to do, and a second later Mickey was back in the room wearing loose fitting sweatpants and tight black tank top as he stood in front of the man.

“Mandy what the fuck are you doing here!?” He demanded

 

Mandy removed her hands from her eyes “I left my phone and you said you were going out!”

“We did go out but we came back for a little dessert” Eli said grinning as he gave Mickey a slap on the ass. Ian could feel a fire burning inside of him for some reason as Mickey grinned at the action before his face turned hard again.

“Well get your phone and get the fuck out and take him the fuck with you!” He said throwing a nasty look Ian’s way

“Aw don’t be rude to Mandy and her friend. You guys take your time and I’ll take care of this one” Eli said as he hoisted Mickey over his shoulder, not caring about his protest “Now If you’ll excuse us I’m going to fuck this one senseless, later guys” he said and he walked to the bedroom with Mickey thrown over his shoulder laughing along the way.

“We'll talk about this later bitch” Mickey said pointing at Mandy, trying hard to fight a smile before they disappeared into the bedroom as they heard the door close behind them.

Mandy turned to Ian with a mortified look on her face before she burst into laughter “I can’t believe that happened!” She grabbed her phone and walked to the front door and opened it “Ian come on we’re going to miss the movie”

Ian finally moved from his spot as they left the apartment and got back on the elevator.

“Are you okay” Mandy asked looking at him worryingly

“Um yeah I’m good” He replied never looking at her

“Okay if you’re sure”

They walked towards the car and both climbed in and drove to the movies. Ian was quiet as Mandy talked and joked about the incident and the more she did the more that fire seemed to build within his gut, and he didn’t understand what it meant until they were sitting in their seats at the theater

 

……Ian was jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say my heart goes out to all the people and families of the Orlando shooting. I swear I cried when I read what happened, I don't understand how anyone could have that much hate for people, and I was absolutely disgusted by Donald Trump asking for congratulations, on being right about Muslims. How dare he condemn an entire religion for the actions of one person, and how dare he make light of the situation where so many people died. My heart goes out to the entire LGBT community and I'm proud to be apart of it. I am a bisexual female and I just wish people will stop killing my LGBT brothers and sisters. Sorry for the rant I just had to let my feelings out because this whole thing was heart breaking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I told you guys this would be up this weekend and today is still kind of the weekend right? I mean I'm a weekend woman, Friday, Saturday sometimes Sunday and holiday Monday's lol bet you guys don't know what that's from? Anyway this hasn't been edited yet, so please excuse the mistakes!

It had been exactly one week since Ian and Mandy had walked in on Mickey and Eli. One long, agonizing week filled to the brim with a mixed bag of emotions that Ian was certainly not in the mindset to decipher. They seemed to range from a healthy curiosity concerning one’s ex, to full fledge rage and jealousy. So far the latter was causing him the most issues. 

He didn’t know why he was jealous really. Maybe because this was the first time he had actually been privy to Mickey’s relationships status, because Mandy never once mentioned he was seeing anyone. Maybe she thought it was implied when she relayed to him Mickey’s current life’s mood, which she put as “Happy”.

Still the whole series of events were throwing him for a loop, and he wished he had more time to process the thought of Mickey being with someone else, before actually seeing him with that someone. But alas the cat was fully out the bag and he had to find some way to deal with his disconcerting feelings.

Although the small ping of jealousy was slowly starting to bloom and emit a stronger, louder sound as the green eyed monster reared its ugly head in the passing days. Even now as he sat on his couch helping Mandy paint her nails he couldn’t block out the images that seemed to now haunt his once pleasant dreams.

“Ian, are you listening to me!?” The sound of Mandy’s annoyed voice ripped him out of that dark place he didn’t want to be.

Ian shook his head and turned to his friend, face kind of dazed “Oh um, no. What did you say?” 

“I said you’re painting my skin!” She screeched out as she reached for a paper towel on the coffee table, dabbing the soft material a few times with polish remover, as she wiped her skin clean “What’s got you so unfocused anyway?” 

Ian only shrugged non committedly, putting the polish down for a second “I don’t know, nothing I guess, just thinking”

“Well think on your own time, I have to get this done before tonight “She said as she glared at Ian before pushing her nails into his view.

Ian could only smile at his friend’s bossy behavior before he picked up the light pink polish again to finish his job, this time to her liking. 

“You know there are these wonderful places called nail salons. I hear if you pay them ,they do this for you perfectly without distractions” His tone was playful, with a hint of mock seriousness. 

“Oh tell me more of these places that will charge me, when I can get my friend to do it for free” 

Ian looked up and rolled his eyes at Mandy’s smug expression. Of course she wouldn’t want to dole out 20 dollars to get a professional to do this for her, hell she popped his nose back in place for him for that same reason. Free would always appeal to her more it seemed. 

He grabbed her hand and went to work “What do you need your nails painted for anyway? I don’t remember you ever caring about your hand’s appearance before”

“I don’t care about it now…But I have a date tonight” She said, turning a few shades pink.

“Really? What’s his name?” Ian inquired curiously 

“Marcus” She sang out dreamily “He’s tall, built and so freaking handsome, And god his voice just sends shivers down my spine” She said, shaking a little to illustrate her point “I just don’t want to look like a slob and mess this up” 

Ian couldn’t help but grin at her nervous demeanor. He’d never seen her so twisted up and giddy over a boy. Even with Lip she played it cool when expressing her feelings. “Mandy and Marcus sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N- hey watch it!” he yelled out as Mandy tried to attack him with a pillow “You’re going to mess up my art work!” 

It was now Mandy’s turn to roll her eyes “Oh please, a blind man with no hands could do a better job”

“Hey don’t crap on my art” He bellowed out feigning being hurt and offended “Besides even Leonard da Vinci couldn’t touch me with a paint brush” 

“Oh Ian bless your heart, at least you’re pretty” Mandy said patting his knee

Ian couldn’t help but laugh” Oh fuck you” 

“Nope you're gay remember, Or did a lot really change in five years?” 

“You got me. I’m a regular pussy bandit now. Please don’t look at me and my shame” He turned away, trying his hardest to look ashamed and coy.

“Oh please, the day you’re a pussy bandit is the day I wake up from that coma I’m so obviously in” She giggled out. 

“Hey, it could happen!” 

“Ian, sweetie, you are so gay I swear you shit show tunes and piss rainbows” 

Ian picked up a pillow and launched it at her head, cheering internally when it caused her skull to jerk back a little “Fuck. You.” 

“Okay, okay I surrender “She said holding her hands up playfully “But we really need to get this don-“

Right then her phone dinged, alerting her to a new text. Ian watched as she maneuvered her fingers carefully to grab and unlock it so she wouldn’t get paint on the device. He watched as she read and carefully typed out a reply before setting it back down. 

“Was that Marcus?” He teased 

“I wish. It was Mickey asking me could I watch Yev tonight” She said as she blew on her nails a little. “Apparently Eli got a job promotion and he wants to take him out to celebrate, which is code for get shit faced drunk and fuck loudly in the apartment” She chuckled to herself.

Ian could help that his fist instinctively tightened around the tiny bottle in his hand. He quickly noticed and put it down before Mandy saw, as he put his hands at his sides “Well, what did you say?” 

“I told him he can get dick any day of the week, I’m the one going through a dry spell and I need Marcus to flood m-“ 

“Ew, no I don’t want to hear it!” Ian yelled while covering his ears 

Mandy laughed and pulled his hands free from his ears “Since when did you turn into such a prude?” 

“Not a prude, I just don’t need that image in my head” 

“Oh please didn’t you ever see a Georgia O’Keeffe painting? My shit looks like a fucking flower you child. You guys are the ones with those ugly looking earthworms in your pants!” She said looking high and mighty. 

Ian only laughed “An earthworm you want bad from Marcus though” 

Mandy made a face, thinking about it before she grinned and shrugged “True, but I really want to see how many licks it takes to get to the center of that tootsie pop” 

“Okay that was a strange analogy” Ian said looking at her 

“Whatever bitch, paint my nails” 

They laughed some more before Ian gave into her command.

✨

Ian had just got done fixing her left hand they messed up and was starting on the right, when he suddenly asked a question that had been bothering him.

“So why didn’t you tell me Mickey was seeing anyone?” 

Mandy just shrugged not bothering to look up “I don’t know, I guess I didn’t think it was relevant”

Ian nodded along “So when did they meet?” 

“Two years ago, well two years and some change, they didn’t start dating till like three months after they met”

“How did they meet?” He pushed on further, hoping Mandy wouldn’t pick up on his eagerness to know everything about the new man in Mickey’s life. Sure Eli seemed nice of enough by his assessment, or as much as you can assess someone while staring at them fucking in front of you for twenty seconds. He had that whole caveman thing going for him and a nice body, it you’re into that sort of thing.

“Well it’s not really that interesting” Mandy brought her left hand to her face and started to blow the nails dry a little, still seeming to be blissfully unaware of where Ian was going with this. 

“I don’t mind, tell me” Ian bit his lip a little, not really caring if the story was two seconds long. He just felt he needed to probe her for more answers, to know everything about their encounter (Why he didn’t know). Maybe he just wanted to see how it stacked up to Mickey’s and his.

“Well don’t say I didn’t warn you” She put her hand down at her side and looked up at Ian before a soft grin formed, and she opened her mouth to speak “ Some asshole had broken into the shop overnight and stole a shit ton of tools and other expensive supplies. They called the police so they could file a report for insurance purposes and Eli was the one they sent” 

“Mickey’s dating a cop?!” Ian couldn’t even withhold the surprise in his voice if he tried. All their lives the Milkovich family had a strictly “Fuck the Police” attitude, but now it seemed like Mickey was taking it quite literally. 

“I know right?!” Mandy laughed out loud, actually clutching her side with her free hand as she turned red in the face from all the amusement and absurdness of the whole situation “They have been dating for almost two years and I still can’t believe it!” 

“So Mickey was friendly and open with a cop?” The whole thing was sounding like something out of the twilight zone and Ian couldn’t seem to get his face back to something that didn’t display shock and awe.

“Oh god no! He was a total ass to him. He like insulted his intelligence, called him a stupid asshole and said a monkey could do his job. I had to take him out the room because I was like so scared he would arrest him for just being a douche. Plus he was really hot and I wanted to tap that.” 

Ian looked at her; clearly he was still lost and confused as ever as how them two of them ended up in a two year relationship. “And?” 

“Well I took him into the waiting room and tried to flirt, you know flipping my hair, the whole nine. But I notice he keeps looking over my shoulder into the room through the glass door, where Mickey was still yelling and ranting and shit. So I try to pull his attention back to me by saying I think he’s cute, but he looks at me like I’m crazy and just replies he’s gay” 

“And?” Ian pushes 

“Oh and he like asked me what the deal was with Mickey and I just say he’s strictly dickly too which makes him smile, ugh just disgustingly happy with himself. So he files the report but like keeps coming back, giving updates and shit on the case….like we knew we were never going to see that shit again but he comes back, gets his car fixed, just hanging around, until Mickey is finally annoyed enough to ask him what he wants? He then just asked him out and Mickey like nodded all smitten and surprised like, turning beet red, and they’ve been together ever since.” 

Mandy was right, the story wasn’t that interesting. It was fucking perfect and lovey dovey and that other mushy crap you’d see in a romantic comedy that sucks but wins big because people want to see love conquer all. Mickey had a movie/ storybook romance and it made Ian want to hurl!

“God Ian you’re squeezing my fucking hand!” 

Ian quickly looked down and loosened his grip on his friend’s now red hand. She shook her fingers, trying to relieve some of the pain and tenderness that was inflicted on them, before she turned her death glare towards Ian.

“What the fuck was that?!”

Ian could only shake his head dumbly, mouth gaped open but no words seeming to make an appearance. He could see Mandy get more and more annoyed as the silence stretched on and on with him still not being able to articulate words. 

“Why the fuck did you put my hand in a goddamn death grip?!” Mandy persisted with her previous question.

“I don’t know” Ian replied weakly 

“You don’t know? Well all I know is we were talking about Mickey and Eli and you suddenly blank out and-“Her words were cut short as she seemed to put two and two together, she looked Ian dead in the eye before she jumped to her feet, pointing at him. “You’re fucking jealous!” 

Ian stuttered on words which only seemed to egg her on as her mouth opened more and more at the shock. Ian knew he couldn’t let her continue with that line of thought so he jumped up as well to meekly defend himself “I am not jealous of Mickey and his boyfriend” 

“Oh my god, even the way you said boyfriend sounded bitchy” She walked closer to Ian before she pushed him hard with the flats of her palms against his chest, causing him to stumble but quickly regain balance “You cannot be jealous of Mickey moving on you idiot!”

“I’m not fucking jealous!” He screamed as he took a cautionary step back, not really in the mood to be the punching bag of Mandy once more. “I just black out sometimes, it had nothing to do with your brother!” 

Mandy’s face morphed from anger to silent pleading in an instant “Please Ian don’t do this” 

“Don’t do what? What am I doing?” 

“Don’t decide now that you want him back and fuck up his life!” she screamed, her words dripping with seriousness and hope “You can’t do it, I won’t let you” 

“Mandy” Ian started as he walked the few inches that divided them, placing both hands gently on her shoulders” I am not trying to steal Mickey away from Eli, okay? I admit I got jealous but who hasn’t got jealous of an ex moving on before? It’s nothing, I promise” 

Mandy seemed to take in his words as her shoulders slowly relaxed and the tension drained out “Okay, okay you’re right, I’m sorry for overreacting , I just want Mickey to be happy for once and he is Ian, he really is. So if I thought you were in any way going to fuck that up…well then I’d have to fuck you up” 

Ian laughed which in turn caused Mandy to do the same as they sank back down onto the couch and let this whole ugly episode wash away. 

“So are we done being crazy? And can I go back to finishing your nails?” 

Mandy laughed but put her hand once again in Ian’s “Yes we can move on. I don’t what I was thinking, I mean who cares if you wanted Mickey back- Not that you do!” She added quickly when Ian made a face “I’m just saying even if you wanted him back, Mickey wouldn’t take your ass back in a million years”

Ian watched as she threw her head back laughing, and he chuckled a little as to not seem weird, but something in her words gave him pause. It’s like when she said Mickey “wouldn’t take him back in a million years” he briefly felt a sting in his heart, like very brief, but still noticeable sting. Did he secretly want Mickey back? 

He quickly shook those thoughts away, but couldn’t fight the feeling that even though he stamped them down they would rise again to the surface. 

✨

It had been two weeks since Mandy and Ian spent time together. Apparently her date with dreamy Marcus had gone swimmingly and they were now officially dating. Ian knew it would happen, because everybody knows that once your friend starts dating your twosome becomes a threesome, before they and their partner become the twosome and you're left on your lonesome.

But he tried not to dwell on being abandoned like a stray and was actually happy for his friend, but he would being lying if he said he wasn’t glad her new beau got stuck working all night so she was all his. 

So there he was waiting outside her apartment building in his car, because Mandy said “she was right around the corner” but that must have been one long corner because he was now 29 minutes and three cigarettes into waiting. Then again he should have known Mandy’s meaning by now. When she said “Right around the corner” what she really meant was a bus, two trains and 100 feet away. 

He didn’t mind the waiting though, dinner would be dinner whether they ate now or at midnight. What bothered him was waiting somewhere that was so close to his ex. He had asked Mandy to just meet him at his place, but apparently her car was acting up and she wasn’t comfortable driving it more than she had to. 

She explained that she would leave it for Iggy to tow to the shop later for it to get fixed, so Ian was now on chauffeur duty tonight, again not that he minded. 

He slowly inhaled the toxic smoke, taking it deep within his lungs before releasing it in a slow exhale, watching the cloud of smoke expand in the space of the car before it slowly dissipated and vanished. He was about to take another long drag when the sound of someone tapping his glass startled the cigarette right out of his hands.

“Oh shit!” he bellowed out as he reached down to collect the burning stick before it fucked up his upholstery. Once he retrieved it he turned his head to cuss Mandy out for scaring him, what he wasn’t expecting was another blond Milkovich in his sight. 

He watched Mickey for a second, taking in his features and loving the way he styled his blond locks into a faux Mohawk. It suited him just right. Apparently Mickey wasn’t impressed with Ian’s gapping stare as he knocked on the glass again and made a hand motion for him to roll down the window.

Ian collected himself as he finally snapped out of his mini trance and did what he was told, giving Mickey a sheepish smile as he did it. “Hey Mick” 

“What the fuck are you doing outside my place Gallagher? You stalking me now?” 

“What?! No I – I um – I was- I mean I was waiting for Mandy!” He stumbled over his words, feeling mortified that he couldn’t keep it together in front of the older man. 

“Okay calm down, don’t have a fucking stroke man. How long have you been waiting for?” 

Ian shrugged “Like thirty minutes now, I mean she said she was right around the corner” 

Mickey scoffed as he ran his ran his thumb over his bottom lip, a gesture Ian had always loved and found undeniably sexy “You should know better, bitch is probably three hours away” 

Ian couldn’t help but laugh but stopped when Mickey looked at him funny “Sorry I just thought that same thing before you scared me” 

“Damn Gallagher, I fucking know you and I still have doubts you’re really Southside. Like who the fuck gets scared of someone gently knocking on their window” Mickey laughed out which caused Ian to smile a little. 

“Fuck you, it could have been a mugger or murder”

“Dickhead, what fucking mugger or murderer knocks on the window first? They would just blow your fucking brains out and jack your shit and ghost” 

“Thank you so much for that thought, now I’ll just sit in my car spooked that some meth head might come by and blow me away” 

Ian and Mickey both burst out laughing and Ian couldn’t lie, it felt good to laugh with Mickey again. He had forgot how easy it was to just shoot the shit and relax, and Mickey always seemed to make him relax more than anyone else could. 

Soon the laughter died down and the smile slowly vanished from Mickey’s features, and what a pity because Mickey’s smile was always infectious. Ian watched as he slowly cleared his throat “Listen you don’t have to wait out here for her to come, I mean you can come up and wait it’s no big deal” 

Ian did a cursory look around, because he was almost positive he was being punk’d right now. Did Mickey seriously just invite him up to his apartment? 

“Listen if you’re going to be weird about it you can wait in the car, fuck do I care?” 

Ian quickly rolled up the window before he opened the door and hopped out “No, I mean it’s cool I’ll wait inside” 

“Okay let’s go” 

Ian followed Mickey inside as they walk to the elevators, waiting for it to descend. Ian used the short time they had to wait to sneak a few glances in Mickey’s direction, turning away hastily when Mickey would catch him looking. 

Once the doors opened they both stepped inside. Mickey pushed the button for his floor before leaning on the wall on his side, well away from Ian. Ian noticed it was more space between them then it needed to be, but didn’t comment. He was so glad when they reached the floor and were able to step out of the confined space of awkwardness. 

He followed close behind Mickey towards the apartment, like Mickey was Mary and he was her faithful little lamb. Mickey unlocked his door and held it open for Ian to enter ahead of him.

The place was dark before Mickey hit the switch and bathed it in light. Ian couldn’t help that his eyes immediately went to the wall of dread, or so he liked to call it. He quickly looked away and decided to take in his surroundings.

The apartment was huge, like way bigger than his place. The walls were a nice calming grey color which seemed to compliment the furniture, which was a deep red. The floors were a dark walnut hardwood, with a mosaic rug in the middle filled with black, white, red and grey. 

There were retro paintings hanging on the walls and photos of famous landmarks, but also family pictures filled Mickey, Svetlana, Mandy, Yev, Iggy, Colin and his wife Bianca. He even spotted one or two of Mickey with Eli.

The house was homey and beautiful “Your place is amazing” Ian couldn’t help but say, because it really was.

Mickey looked around from sorting through his mail “I guess, I mean Mandy and Lana decorated the place. Apparently they didn’t trust me to do it” 

“I don’t blame them, you’re not gay enough to have good taste” Ian snickered, which earned him the stink eye from Mickey. 

“Fuck you” Mickey said while flipping Ian the bird “I take dick up my ass regularly, I’m plenty gay, but this fashion shit is for the birds” 

Ian’s face fell a little, knowing full well who he was getting that regular dick from. But he quickly regained composure. “Sure whatever you say Mick” 

Mickey crossed the room and headed into the fully open kitchen adjacent from the living room. Ian watched as he looked through the glass refrigerator, intent on picking something out “Want anything to drink, I have soda, water, beer?” 

“Um water is fine; beer on my meds will have me drunk in a second” Ian laughed 

Mickey clicked his tongue before opening the door to retrieve two bottles, one of which he tossed to Ian who caught it easily “Wonder where you learned that shit from?” 

Ian’s hand stilled on the cap before he could fully twist it off, as he looked at Mickey “Where I learned what from?” 

Mickey only shrugged as he scrunched his face up “The no drinking on your meds? Person must have been pretty smart” 

Ian could only scoff and lick his lips before he looked at Mickey disbelievingly “Are you trying to be funny right now?” 

Mickey only took a swig of his water and swallowed it down, again only shrugging his shoulders. Ian knew what this was, Mickey was trying to goad him into an argument, and damn if it wasn’t working right now. 

“If you have something to say Mickey just fucking say it! Don’t talk around it like a fucking girl” 

“Hey watch your fucking mouth” Mickey spit out, pointing a threatening finger Ian’s way 

“Or what asshole? I’m not fucking scared of you Mickey, never was so calm that shit down” 

“Oh you really want to do this red?” Mickey was now leaving the kitchen and walking towards Ian “You really want to go there with me?” 

Mickey was now standing directly in front of him, but Ian refused to blanch as he calmly sat his bottle down on the coffee table at his side. “I’m so tired of this shit with you Mickey, okay I get it, it was fucked up what I did but we have to move pass this petty shit!” 

Mickey let out a humorless laugh “You get shit dickhead. You probably still don’t think you were wrong for any of it!” 

“I didn’t say-“ 

“I was in jail, looking at 15 fucking years for attempted murder, all because I wanted to get that bitch back for hurting you” 

“No one asked you to!” 

“No had to! I did it because she hurt you, and when someone hurt you they fucking hurt me!” Mickey screamed out, his chest rising and falling rapidly “Do you still not fucking get that? I didn’t care if people did shit to me; it was when they went after you that I would lose my shit! I cared way more about you then my own fucking self, I wanted you protected and safe and I would’ve done anything for you…I did anything for you and it still wasn’t fucking enough, you still found a way to look down on me like trash and throw me away!” 

Ian could see the hurt written all over Mickey’s face and his anger melted away “Mick-“

“No fucking forget it” Mickey said, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes “It was years ago like you keep saying…you can wait for Mandy I’m going to my room” 

Mickey walked away and headed for his room, but before he could reach it two little words stopped him in his tracks “I’m Sorry” 

Mickey slowly turned back to face Ian who was now looking down at his feet “What?” 

“I said I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the lying, for taking Yev for running off with Monica. Fuck I’m sorry for the cheating and not sticking by you like you stuck by me…but most of all I’m sorry for breaking your heart” 

There it was the apology that hung over their heads for so many years. The source of all their pain and hurt the one thing they both had to say and wanted to hear, but both were too stubborn to offer it up or even ask.

The atmosphere felt different for both of them. They couldn’t really describe it but it felt like the tension and hurt was slowly depleting around them, and all they were left with was the silence.

“I’m sorry too” Ian’s head shot up at that

“I’m sorry for all the shit I put you through before. I don’t want to make excuses but I was young and scared and I know I hurt you too. It’s why when you got sick and I found you again I tried so fucking hard to make up for all of it, but you deserved to hear the words too” 

“Thank you” Ian said softly

“And thank you” Mickey replied 

They both stood there, Ian shifting on the balls of his feet, Mickey scratching the back of his neck nervously before he finally couldn’t take the awkwardness of the situation anymore “Okay this is fucking weird. You want to watch TV or something?” 

“God yes” Ian breathed out as they both laughed. 

✨

They were so engrossed in the episode of South Park (still going strong) that they didn’t even hear Mandy come in.

“Okay this isn’t freaky as shit” She said sarcastically as she watched the two 

They both turned around to greet her before going back to the show, laughing and joking like it was normal, all the while Mandy was losing her mind. “Okay you guys are creeping me out…what the fuck is going on?!” 

Mickey quickly paused the TV and turned to face his distraught sister “Damn bitch what the fuck you are screaming for, we’re right here, we can hear you”

“Oh you can hear me? You can fucking hear me?! How come you two aren’t killing each other?”

Ian laughed “Calm down Mands we finally talked, worked some of the shit out” 

“Yeah so can you stop being dramatic Meryl Streep?” Mickey added. 

Mandy just shook her head “Yeah this is too fucking weird, Ian get up we’re going to dinner and assface fix my car” she said tossing the keys on Mickey’s lap

“Damn I don’t get a please?” 

“Oh I’m sorry, please don’t fuck up my car when you fix it” She said with a smile as she walked towards the door, Ian now up and following. 

“Hey Gallagher”

Both Mandy and Ian turned to Mickey’s voice “Yeah?” 

“So, Lana and Mandy are throwing me this big birthday party this weekend. I mean if you want to come it's fine or whatever” 

Ian's smile threatened to break his face in two “Yeah, yeah I’d like that” 

“Okay cool, later bitches”

And with that Mickey walked towards his room leaving Mandy to grab Ian’s arm and pull him out of the apartment.

“What?” He asked when Mandy wouldn’t stop looking at him 

“Nothing, just weird night and I’m starving” 

Ian didn’t probe further, just stared ahead smile still present. Not noticing Mandy looking at him skeptically, this was going to be bad; she could almost feel it in her bones. Nothing good could come from Ian and Mickey reconciling……The end was truly beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The freaking Mickey and Ian scenes killed me for real though. I know some of you guys will feel Ian didn't suffer enough and I agree, I'm not saying all is well between the two but I had to get them out of the space of not talking so I can have interactions between them, and you guys want that right? Anyway who I picture Marcus looking like is Michael B. Jordan(So hot!) And Finally decided Eli is Derek Theler(Also Hot!) look them both up if you don't know them!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God sorry this took forever! But it's a nice long chapter, yay me! I am finally out of my funk and more fics and chapters will be coming out every weekend to make up for my absence. Hope you guys like this a leave me some feedback and kudos! 
> 
> малыш-Kid
> 
> Иисус Христос-Jesus Christ
> 
> Вы глупый человек-You Foolish Man
> 
> I don't know if these translations are right, if they aren't tell me.

Mandy and Mickey walked side by side down the street towards Svetlana’s townhome. The street was almost pristine in its cleanliness, a fact that still kind of gave Mickey pause. He was so used to growing up in the slums of Canaryville (its crackheads, litter and everything in between) that being somewhere safe and clean was still a mild adjustment.

He held on tightly to the wine bottle he was carrying in his hand, eyes shifting all around his surroundings. He had been in this neighborhood a thousand times before, and yet he still chafed all over when he was here. He felt as though everyone was judging, pointing and murmuring “ _You don’t belong!_ ” But for the sake of his son he sucked it up every time.

Mandy continued to walk next him awfully quiet. It wasn’t like his sister to bite her tongue this long, and mixed with his already overwhelming anxiety it was driving him crazy “Why the fuck are you so quiet?”

Mandy looked up from her phone and at her brother as they halted their steps in the middle of the sidewalk “I’m not allowed to be quiet now? Correct me if I’m wrong but don’t you spend the majority of your time telling me to “shut the fuck up”?”

“Yeah but you’re starting to freak me out! You’ve been acting weird for the last couple of days and I don’t know what crawled up your ass, but do me a favor and shit that fucker out already!”

Mandy swiftly smacked Mickey upside his head after his remarks “Don’t tell me what to do ass burglar”

Mickey only laughed as he continued to play fight with his sister and dodge her incoming hits, not minding one bit for the moment that people were watching them skeptically. Mandy’s hits that connected were starting to hurt, she may be just as small as him, but they have more than proven that Milkoviches, even those small in stature, are capable opponents to anyone.

“Okay, okay enough” He said holding his hands up in surrender. Mandy quickly took in his wide open stance and popped him in the stomach, causing him to double over slightly in pain. “What the fuck Mandy? That was a cheap ass shot”

Mandy grinned as Mickey started to stand up straighter “I learned that from you dickhead remember? You taught me no shot is a cheap shot if it lets you win”

“Yeah well aren’t you a quick learner Daniel-san” He draped his arm around his sister’s shoulder and brought her closer to him as they continued down the street “But I know something’s wrong so spill bitch?”

Mandy let out a huff as she tucked her top lip under the bottom and blew the air upward, causing her bangs to blow about. “Nothing” She tried, only for Mickey to nudge her forcefully “Okay stop! Do you think you’re making the wisest decision about Ian?”

“What? about him coming to my party? What’s the big deal?”

“God Mickey don’t play stupid, you know the big deal. I don’t want to bring up the past but you’ve hated Ian for five years now, I mean especially after-“

“I don’t want to talk about it” With that Mickey had effectively cut Mandy off before she brought up something he didn’t want to relive, a part from his past that was better left there and forgotten for all time. But now he knew the real reason behind Mandy’s odd behavior.

“Do you not want Ian there?”

Mandy bit her bottom lip as she thought about how to reply. It’s not that she didn’t want Ian there; it’s what could happen afterward that bothered her. She wanted Mickey and Ian to put their differences behind them and move on, of course she did. But she didn’t want them to start to get too chummy with one another because that could only lead to further complications. But for the sake of avoiding an argument she decided to keep it to herself “It’s your party Mick, of course he can be there…but now you have to tell Svetlana and I wouldn’t want to be you when you do it”

“Fuck” Mickey let out quietly as they finally stopped in front of the house. He had totally forgotten that he would have to let Svetlana know that Ian would be attending his party, a party thrown by the angry Russian herself.

He could feel himself start to perspire at the notion of trying to explain to Svet why he would even think about inviting Ian. He could already hear her screaming in his head and that thought was making him think about having Mandy rescind the invitation altogether to avoid the unpleasantness.

But then he thought of the look on the redhead’s face over getting invited and he didn’t want to be an asshole, at least which is what he told himself, because he damn sure didn’t care about his feelings or shit, that is for sure. So he decided to suck it up and explain to Svetlana and his brothers about the new guest.

✨

He knocked on the door and waited a beat before he was greeted familiarly with a hug and kiss on the cheek by Svetlana, who quickly took the wine bottle he offered and ushered him in so she could greet Mandy the same. She shut the door behind them as they all made their ways farther into the house, Lana quickly putting the bottle on the dining table. “You’re right on time, Colin and Bianca just got here 10 minutes ago they’re downstairs playing with Yevgeny”

“Lana it smells fucking amazing in here!” Mandy bellowed out which earned her a stern look from Svetlana who went to retrieve a glass jar off the mantel above the fireplace, before shoving it into Mandy’s face “I don’t have any cash on me” Svetlana only stared her down before Mandy finally relented and stuck a dollar in the jar “I swear you’re trying to break me financially”

“No I’m trying to get you to watch mouth. Soon I’m going to have to wash yours out with soap”

“No thanks I’m not into that kinky shit” Mandy giggled but again realized she dropped another curse which lost her another dollar “Oh Jesus Christ I’m going downstairs before she bleeds me dry with that dumbas-, dumb swear jar” she caught herself before she accidently swore again, and made her way downstairs to the entertainment room.

“I swear your family is the reason our son continues to cuss like a sailor” she said, pointing an accusatory finger Mickey’s way “He got another detention for using another “F” word”

Mickey chuckled as his mind painted the mental image of his son ruffling the private school teacher’s feathers. But he changed his facial expression with quickness when Svetlana caught him smirking. “I’m sorry, I’ll talk to him about cussing, I know those pussies at that school aren’t use to our bluntness”

Svetlana this time shoved the jar into his face only for Mickey to swat it away “Hey pussy isn’t a curse word, it’s a cat”

“It is curse the way you use it, so pay up”

“Goddamn Lana ease up on the jar, we cuss so much you’ll be able to buy a second house” He reached into his pocket and pulled out two dollar bills and dropped them into the jar which caused Svetlana to smile.

“No house, but I think by next year I’ll have enough to pay for Yevgeny’s college”

“You know I already have that shi-, stuff taken care of”

“Yes I know” She said giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek “You are good father…just stop cussing so much or I will kick your ass”

“Wait put a dollar in the fucking jar” Mickey tried to argue as Svetlana led them into the kitchen laughing “You curse more than all of us combined, why do you get off scot-free?”

“Because I am mother and I make rules, don’t try to fight it малыш, just give into it. Now look in the refrigerator and get me the carrots”

Mickey wasted no time to retrieve the item of which Svetlana asked him to get. He handed her the vegetables and watched as she went about setting up the cutting board to chop it up. He thought now was the perfect time to let her know about that whole “Ian’ situation.

“Hey I need to tell you something” He began as he leaned his hip against the counter, plucking a few loose ingredients into his mouth. “I just need you to not freak out or do some crazy shit”

The knife stilled in her hand before she went back to the task in front of her “This sounds important”

“It’s not really that important”

Svetlana scoffed as she continued to cut and add the carrot pieces to the stew on the stovetop next to her “Then why are you telling me to behave?”

Mickey shrugged even though Svetlana clearly couldn’t see the gesture “Because what may not be important to me, might cause you to act up”

“Иисус Христос! will you just spit it out already, you are distracting me” She said as he reached to the side to grab some spices to sprinkle into the pot.

“Okay I invited Ian to the birthday party”

He watched as her back muscles tensed up at the mention of Ian’s name. Hell she had all but banned the very utterance of that name; it had actually gotten so bad that they only referred to Ian as “He Who Must Not Be Named” And he didn’t know when his life turned into fucking Harry Potter. But he supposed he was to blame for that. Some pretty intense shit had gone down five years ago and he needed all reminders of Gallagher gone, and Svetlana provided that for him.

“Lana? Lana, are you alright?” Mickey pressed for her to answer. Like Mandy, Svetlana was someone you wanted loud, because when they were quiet you knew you were in some deep shit. He watched as she grabbed a towel from the drawer and slowly cleaned the knife she was holding, once she sat them both down she calmly turned around to face her ex-husband.

Mickey watched with a slight feeling of fear running through his veins. She watched him and watched him some more and he could feel his armpits and upper lip start to sweat from worry about what her next move would be.

It turns out he didn’t have to wait long, because after a short pause she was pouncing on him like an angry lioness ready to tear apart a poor defenseless gazelle. He did all he could to protect himself from the assault “Lana would you fucking cut it out!”

She was not hearing any of it as she attacked him with the palms of her hands “Вы глупый человек! How could you be so stupid? He hurt you, just let him rot away and burn in hell!”

Mickey was finally able to gain the upper hand as he grabbed her arms and subdued her. He hugged her close to his chest as their breaths came down from the little scuffle that occurred. When he was sure she regained her senses he let go of her and tilted her chin upward to look at him “Hey he’s just coming to the party, okay? That’s all”

Svetlana backed away as she buried her face in her hands, shaking her head before finally looking back at Mickey “You have Elijah now, why must you invite chaos freely into your life? Do you like being hurt?”

“I just invited him to a fucking party! Can we stop acting like I’m falling at his feet and begging him for a second chance?” Mickey walked up to Svetlana and gently took her face into his hands “I am happy with Eli, and I don’t want Ian fucking Gallagher anymore, he’s just coming to the party so I can finally let go of this anger and move on with my life with the man I love”

Svetlana let out a heavy breath before nodding her head, once Mickey was satisfied she believed him he let go of her face and smiled a smile that no one could resist before stirring the stew on the stove that was left unchecked, hip bumping Svetlana in the process “So that’s get back to this food”

Svetlana smiled back at Mickey and went back to her former task of cutting the carrots “I don’t want that man around my son, are we clear?” Mickey nodded his head and that was enough for her “I wish I ran into that fucker first” she said softly but with enough sharpness that could rip then skin off your face.

“Okay promise me you’re not going to kill him”

“I didn’t say anything about killing…maybe just maim him a bit” she muttered, cutting into a carrot with so much force to emphasize her point. “But you’re in charge of telling your brothers”

Mickey could only chuckle at that, did she really think he was scared of telling Iggy and Colin anything? “They don’t scare me, now you I was freaking scared of”

“As you should be” she said with a slight smirk. They were soon interrupted by the sound of someone banging on the front door. Svetlana put down the knife and wiped her hands on the towel before she went to answer “That must be Igor, and I swear if he pissed in my roses again instead of waiting, I’m going to cut his nuts off!”

Mickey only laughed, turning back to the stew. He could now relax; the hard part was finally over.

✨

Ian stood barefoot in his room, a towel the only article of clothing he currently had on. He continued to stand with his arms crossed against his damp chest, staring down at the outfits laid down on his bed in front of him.

The selection of what to wear shouldn’t be that difficult, but he felt he needed to pay extra attention to detail when picking. He wasn’t even going to deny that he was looking for something to impress Mickey, an outfit that would stand out and make the older man do a double take and make his boyfriend worried.

He had been on pins and needles waiting for the party. He worked out extra hard, picked up a few extra shifts to get off for the party, bought Mickey the perfect present and even got a nice haircut for the event. Mickey’s party did fall on the one of his work days, but that was a problem that was easily rectified. So now everything was perfect, all he had to do was pick up an outfit.

The choices were simple enough

. A cream color Raglan Henley, Dark blue jeans and black vans.

. An orange stripped V-neck (extra tight) Light blue ripped jeans and his black and white Chucks

.And finally a red and black patterned poplin and skinny chino pants with white slip-ons

He continued to stare at them before ultimately deciding on option number one. He ripped off his towel and went to his drawer to grab a pair of briefs and slipped them on with ease. He then went about grabbing his cologne and sprayed in the optimal spots to radiate the fragrance when he started to sweat. Once he was dressed and got his hair to fall properly the way he wanted he grabbed his keys, the gift and left the apartment.

✨

He arrived at the apartment earlier than what the invitation specified, he wanted to get there before everyone to help set up at least. He knew it would probably be a tense atmosphere but he felt it was better to get it out the way now when they were alone than when the guests showed up and it caused a scene.

He arrived at Mickey’s floor and knocked three times and waited for an answer. Mandy was the one that opened the door and her face seemed kind of shocked “Ian, why are you here?” He made a face and she quickly retried the question “I don’t mean here, here, I mean why you are here so early? The party doesn’t start for another hour”

Ian smile back at her, his only response a shrug, “Thought I could help decorate…are you going to let me in?” He chuckled nervously as Mandy still made no move to welcome him into her home.

“Oh yeah, of course come in” She stepped aside and let him into the apartment which was filled with black and white balloons, streamers and everything else put together very elegantly. Ian felt almost out of place, but when he checked out Mandy’s outfit he knew he didn’t make a mistake on his, the party was clearly casual.

“You look really amazing Mands” he said as he took in how put together she was, It seemed that she too was trying to impress someone tonight “Is Marcus coming?”

Mandy blushed and looked away shyly before punching Ian in the shoulder “Yeah, but he’ll be here on time” She finished with a smile before dragging him further into the apartment “you can help me sat up these tables”

Ian did as he was told as he helped Mandy move some furniture to make room for the high tables littered around the room. There were no chairs so clearly they were meant for people to stand. They started putting the table cloths on and finished it off with a centerpiece.

After spending about 20 minutes doing that Mandy stood back to admire her work “Okay this is great it’s really coming together right?”

“Yeah, but what’s with all the tables? Who’s coming?” Ian asked clearly confused by the amount places to eat and drink.

Mandy for her part only continued to straighten out the wrinkles clearly only she could see on the table cloths, before she answered Ian’s question “Mickey’s friends duh…Plus Eli’s family is coming, or I should say Mickey’s future in-laws”

Ian was just about to comment when there was a knock on the door “Oh that must be the caterers, give me one second”

Mandy walked towards the door as Ian looked around the apartment some more. It seemed like there were more pictures of Eli and Mickey on display then it was last time he was here, maybe it’s not and he missed it but that doesn’t seem likely.

He chose to ignore it until one picture caught his attention. It was a single 8x10 photo in a handmade picture frame obviously done by a child, with the caption in multicolor sticky letters “Me and My Dad”. It wouldn’t have bothered him at all if the person in the picture was who you’d expect, Yevgeny and Mickey, but instead it was Yev on Eli’s shoulder wearing a baseball cap, smiling at each other.

Ian picked up the frame and held it tightly in his hands. So tight that one of the letters lost their adhesives hold and fell to the floor. Ian scrambled to find the piece and stick it back on before someone noticed, but right when he was able to retrieve it someone spoke.

“What are you doing orange boy?”

Ian immediately tensed at the accented voice of Svetlana Milkovich. He got up and turned to face her, the letter in one hand and the frame in the other. Before he could explain Svetlana had quickly snatched both items out of his hands with impressive speed. “Did you destroy this?”

Her voice was low and angry and Ian could see and practically feel the hate in her voice “No, I mean I picked it up and the letter just fell off” Okay that was a lie, but Ian didn’t see the truth exactly helping him out in the particular situation.

“You’re lying” She said with a sneer.

Ian was about to object when Mandy appeared next to Svetlana like a godsend “Hey what’s going on?”

“Orange boy ruined My Yevgeny’s picture frame” Svetlana said, her voice dripping with appropriate accusation.

Mandy held out her hands for Svetlana to hand the frame and letter over to her. Once she had both of them she walked over to an end table and opened the drawer and pulled out a tube of superglue. She applied a little dab and stuck the letter in place and held for ten seconds before handing it back to Svetlana for inspection. “Those damn letters fall off every other day Lana, so please give him a break?”

Svetlana muttered something under her breath before she made a move to put the frame back in its intended place. Knowing full well Ian would just move out of her way, not bothering to wait for an “Excuse me”. “I need to help the caterers and waiters set up…keep him out of trouble”

Ian let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding once Svetlana was gone “Okay she really fucking hates me”

“Yeah she really does” She didn’t even bother to sugarcoat her response, she just supplied the truth “So maybe don’t touch anything with Yev in it, or she will tear you apart…Now help me finish this shit before Mickey and Eli get here”

Ian stiffened at the mention of Eli’s name, Mandy noticed and opened her mouth like she was going to say something before she shook her head and walked away, this was going to be a long night.

✨

Almost an hour later Mickey and Eli arrived. Mickey was wearing a tight grey V-neck that hugged his body perfectly and some black skinny jeans that showed off his great “assets”. Eli though wore a white button up with the sleeves tucked at the elbows, tan pants and white boat shoes. Two of the top buttons of his shirt were opened and exposed his dirty blonde chest hair. He couldn’t lie, he looked amazing and he never once felt intimidated by another man’s body, he always felt his was the best of the best, but Eli was proving him wrong with how ripped he was and for the first time ever Ian felt self-conscious.

Ian walked up to the couple and made is introductions, shaking Eli’s hand first, before shaking Mickey’s, placing his left hand on top for a more personal touch. He then handed Mickey the present he brought only for Eli to quickly grab it and give it a shake like a buffoon. Clearly Mickey didn’t find the act disrespectful, but amusing as he quickly grabbed it back from him, smiling ear to ear. He turned back to Ian after placing it on the gift table and saying “Thank you” before going back to enjoying his boyfriend’s company.

Ian soon felt like an intruder as he made his leave to return to Mandy’s side. They talked and joked before more people started to arrive. One after the other after the other. Soon the room was filled with multiple bodies.

Ian had no idea that Mickey knew this many people, as he watched the scene flabbergasted. But clearly he knew them well as he accepted hugs and cheek kisses and present from each random person in Ian’s eyes.

This Mickey was so open and friendly and so welcoming and personable. Ian grew even more jealous of Eli and the life he got to share with Mickey. But he had to also realize this was the life Mickey had offered him at 17, and all he did was laugh at it and throw it back in his face like an ungrateful spoiled child.

Soon three guests came up to the couple and he watched as Eli’s eyes lit up when they fell on them. He quickly picked the younger girl up in his arms with a tight bear hug, while an older lady and gentleman greeted Mickey with smiles, kisses, hugs and handshakes “Who are they?”

Mandy eyes searched until they fell on who Ian was talking about “Oh those are Eli’s parents and his sister…and I’m being summoned, I’ll be right back”

Ian watched as Mandy made her way over to them and was greeted the same way, along with Iggy and Colin.

“They will make a happy family” Ian turned to the side and watched as Svetlana watched the same scene, a smirk permanently attached to her face as she crossed one arm over her chest and held a champagne flute with the other “You don’t belong here orange boy”

Ian’s face fell slightly as Svetlana made her over to the perfect family picture moment. Soon Mandy was back at his side bringing him a glass of champagne along with her “I know you said you can’t really drink, but one glass won’t kill you, and trust me you’re going to need to be faded to deal with Svetlana tonight”

Ian accepted the drink as he and Mandy clinked their glasses together on that sentiment.

✨

Mandy stayed with him until Marcus arrived and soon after introducing him to Ian the two ducked away to a secluded area to be alone and whisper sweet nothings in each other’s ears. Ian felt out of place without Mandy as his lifesaver, but soon another friendly face popped up to greet him.

“Oh my god hey Ian, it is Ian right?”

Ian gave her a friendly smile “Yeah, hey Bianca?”

“Yup, I’m glad to see you’re here, I mean they told me who you were so I didn’t think you’d show, but I’m glad you did”

The smile was now starting to fade from his face “They told you who I was?”

The girl only smiled back brighter “Yeah apparently you and Mickey were dating and you guys ended it and lost touch” Ian relaxed, they apparently didn’t tell her everything or really anything about their relationship. “I mean it must be awkward being around your Ex but I’m glad you two are trying to be friends……oh wait. Colin?! Iggy?! Come here!”

Ian tried to get her to stop but she clearly was the type of person who didn’t take no for an answer “Look who I ran into guys!”

The three of them exchanged the most uncomfortable looks, that humans being could display “Um hey guys” Ian said as he slowly scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“Gallagher” They both deadpanned in unison before Colin took Bianca’s hand and began to walk her away “Nice seeing you again Ian!” she shouted back. Ian gave her a smile and half wave. But Iggy still stood in front of him staring daggers into his skull.

“If you even try anything with my brother, I will personally break every bone in your fucking body…do we understand each other?” Ian only nodded his head “Good, enjoy yourself it’s a party” He finished sarcastically, tapping him twice on the cheek with his hand.

Ian finally felt out of place. This wasn’t his family, he didn’t know anyone, and the important people hated his guts. He decided it was best to go, he wasn’t wanted here.

He was halfway to the door when a hand gripped his shoulder to stop him. He turned around ready for someone else to make him feel like shit, but instead it was Mickey, wearing a warm smile on his face that made Ian not feel so out of place and holding his present “Are you headed out man?”

Ian just nodded as he gripped the back of his hair with his right hand “Yeah I have an early shift tomorrow and need to get to bed soon”

“Oh okay…well I just wanted to thank you for the gift” Ian looked down at the opened box in Mickey’s hands, revealing a brownish color shirt with a huge elephant head on the front “I couldn’t find this shirt anywhere when I got home, and it was always my favorite”

Ian smiled a big smile at the man in front of him “I know you wore it all the time…I even cut the sleeves off for you”

The both shared a laugh before Mickey leaned in and gave Ian a hug, an honest to god, full on, body to body hug. Ian let himself melt into it for a minute before Mickey pulled away too soon for his liking “Drive safe man and see you around”

Ian watched the man walk away and back to his party. He watched as he cuddled up to his lover and enjoyed a conversation with his friends and family. He was so busy watching him with a moony look on his face that he didn’t notice Mandy until she spoke “Please don’t do this Ian”

Ian looked to the side at her, before looking at Mickey again, watching him smile and being happy “I have to Mands…I love him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Now The Fun Begins!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!

As quickly as the words passed his lips Mandy was pulling him out of the apartment by his forearm roughly and throwing him against the wall next door. Ian didn’t know Mandy had gotten this strong, but looking at her muscles in her strapless dress she’s been working out for some time.

“Now I’m going to give you a few seconds to collect yourself and take back what you said.” 

Ian watched her take a fighting stance, similar to Mickey’s. Her face displayed sadness, rage, hurt and tiredness all wrapped up in one. But he would not be deterred. “I’m not going to do that Mandy”

Her face was starting to turn red and she soon exploded” You stupid piece of shit! I swear I Should break your fucking nose again!” Ian quickly covered his nose before taking a step to the side to escape her rage “He has a boyfriend and a happy life and you want to end it because you love him?!” 

Ian took her in as they danced around each other in the vacant hallway. “I know it sounds crazy-“

“No it sounds selfish as fuck, but what do I expect, it’s a Gallagher signature trait!” She began to take baby steps closer and closer to her "friend", but the lines were starting to blur in her mind “I can’t believe I brought you back into his life, I am so stupid!” 

Ian could back up right now. The smaller, slower steps were more frightening than Mandy’s big forceful ones, but he couldn’t “Mandy if you’ll just listen to me-“

“No, we’re done, our friendship is over and I don’t want you anywhere near my family!” She screamed into his face, causing Ian to flinch at the severity of her words “And don’t think for a second I’m not going to Mickey about this! I will make sure he forgets ever meeting-“

“You’re right!” Ian screamed out causing Mandy to forget her anger for a moment, before he rubbed his hands through his hair and down his face, before looking back at Mandy” I don’t know what’s gotten in to me, I guess it’s all the familiar stuff. Being with you and Mickey…hell even Svetlana. I think it’s all just messing with my head and bringing up feelings I thought were long buried.” 

Mandy eyed him wearily after his abrupt change in attitude “What are you talking about?”

Ian opened and closed his mouth trying to come up with the right lie to play this. He knew it was weird to suddenly say you’re in love with your ex, to his sister no doubt, but to then take it back just as suddenly was even weirder “I mean, I guess it’s the stress from work and now Mickey’s happy and moving on- which I’m happy for!” He quickly added “Plus I’m lonely I guess, could be time to see my doctor I don’t know.” 

Mandy seemed to weigh the emotional roundabout on Ian’s part. She thought maybe he was lying and trying to get her to back off, but maybe just maybe he was telling the truth and this was all just his disorder's fault and maybe he was lonely, so she made her decision to believe him “Ian…I understand this can be hard, hell you’re at his fucking birthday party and he’s your ex, that must be hard?”

Ian shook his head, hanging it sullenly like a kicked puppy; it was when she hugged him though that he knew she was eating out of his hand. He hated lying to Mandy and manipulating her, but he had just come to the realization that he wanted Mickey back, and he couldn’t let her ruin it before he formulated a plan on how to achieve that goal.

“Maybe I can help you get laid!” She exclaimed loudly with a bright smile “There is some hot guy at my office, and he may or may not have told me he’s gay” She sang trying to be coy

“Yeah I guess I can do that…Set it up” Ian felt it was best to just give in to Mandy’s demand, because he knew turning down a date after expressing he was lonely would surely tip her off that he was lying and she would know she was being played.

“God I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions I should’ve just asked you what was going on. But just come back in and enjoy the party. I promise I’ll stay with you the whole night”

Ian really wanted to leave from this uncomfortable party, but he had to play this right “Sure”

Mandy grabbed Ian by the arm and walked him smiling back into the lion’s den. He just had to smile and get through this night and maybe figure out a way to get Mickey free and clear from that dude-bro stereotype of a boyfriend.

✨

Mickey was standing there with Eli and enjoying a glass of champagne, while Lana regaled them and Eli’s family about something Yev had done, earning a round of laughter. But out of the corner of his eye he saw Mandy leading Ian roughly out of their apartment.

He was just about to follow after when Eli’s hand started traveling from his waist slowly towards his ass. Mickey turned to his boyfriend, giving him a questioning raise of his eyebrow, but he only wore a knowing smirk. 

His hand kept traveling and petting and finally grabbing, causing Mickey to gasp a little but recover quickly from the action, once he noticed nobody seemed to pay it any attention and only continued talking.

Mickey took the opportunity of the distraction to lean up and whisper in his lover’s ear “You really want to give your family a show?”

Eli for his part just gripped harder and whispered back “No I just want you on your back while I pound you so hard you see stars. But I’m not afraid to give a show, mama aint raise no coward” he finished by licking his earlobe, which caused shivers to run down Mickey’s spine.

“Mickey honey, are you alright” Eli’s mother asked after Mickey groaned a little from the contact.

“Um, yeah I’m oka-“ 

“They’re just playing grab ass” Svetlana said cutting him off before he could finish. Eli’s dad choked on his champagne, his mom was turning red, but his sister, his sister just laughed and gave her older brother the thumbs up. 

“Lana!” Mickey stared daggers into his ex-wife, with her constant foot-in-mouth syndrome.

“What?” Svetlana questioned bored looking before taking a sip of her drink “They have two kids; they don’t know what sex is? Let me explain Miriam and Noel, sex is when you-“ 

“Oh god damn Lana shut the fuck up!” Mickey screeched out, before feeling Eli’s body shaking from laughter. Mickey elbowed him in the ribs gently “God Eli, stop laughing!” But he couldn’t keep his scandalized expression, not when his boyfriend smiled so brightly his eyes crinkled at the corners. So he just smiled back and leaned up to kiss him.

“Okay I really want to know how you were going to explain sex to my parents “Eli chuckled 

“Elijah!” Miriam huffed out mortified “Please, Svetlana doesn’t want to talk about sex”

“I don’t mind Miriam, I used to be a whore so I can tell you stories that will really have you clutching your pearls” She said while pointing at the classy pearls around Miriam’s neck.

“You were a-a prostitute?” Miriam asked, while actually fiddling with said pearls 

Svetlana was never ashamed of her past and she wouldn’t let a stuck up housewife look down on her “Yes Miriam I was a prostitute and now I’m a college graduate and mother and business owner along with my ex-husband and father of my child”

“God mom, stop trying to slut-shame Lana” Eli’s Sister Piper jumped in “I’ve done my fair share of guys for free, so at least she got paid”

“Piper!” Miriam and Noel shouted in unison, but Piper only high-fives Lana as the two walk away laughing, with the Eli’s parents hot on their heels.

“Are you enjoying your party babe? Because I can get you a million balloons or we can head to ChuckECheese and really get this party started!” 

Mickey couldn’t help but smile” You are the world’s biggest idiot. How did I get stuck with you?”

“Because you love all of this” Eli said while rubbing a hand down his body “Plus where else are you going to find someone to get you to lighten up?” 

“It’s only because you’re a goofball” Mickey added

“And you are wound up so tight and I loosen you up baby. And having a big dumb teddy bear isn’t always a bad thing. And you wuv me” He said as he started to make baby noises.

Old Mickey would’ve punched this overly affectionate muscle head, but he found it down right adorable and couldn’t help but love him more. He never knew he could love someone this much, more so even than he loved Ian, a feat he thought he’d never accomplish. But he did and it both scared and excited him at once.

“I love you so freaking much dumbass”

“I know you do, which is why I’d like to make an announcement!” Eli exclaimed loudly gaining everyone attention. “Can you guys just gather around for a minute I just need to do something really quick” 

Everyone started to gather closer which was starting to make Mickey really nervous “Eli what’s going on?”

“Mickey you know I love you so much and I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else. I love your whole freaking family too, Iggy, Colin you guys are my bros” He said while fist bumping the two. 

“And Mandy you’re a second sister to me” He nodded towards Mandy who just walked back into the apartment with Ian on her arm.

“And Yev is my son and Svetlana is scary but in a good way and is definitely my family. So in front of my family and yours” He pulls out a black velvet box and drops to one knee, before opening it and revealing a mostly black ring with silver around the edges “Will you marry me?”

The whole room seems to suck in an audible breath and waited patiently for Mickey to give in answer. Mickey looks around the room, eyes falling on every one of his love ones, all seeming to shake their heads “yes”. His eyes then land on Mandy who is actually crying and finally Ian who wore a look he couldn’t decipher, but he didn’t look happy.

Mickey turned his head quickly from the redhead and bit his lip nervously and looked down at his waiting boyfriend before finally answering “Fuck it, I’ll marry you, you idiot” 

✨

The room erupted with applause and cheers as the family and friends rushed to the newly engaged couple’s side. Ian wasn’t surprised when Mandy left him hanging to run and jump into her brother’s arms, while kissing and hugging Eli. 

Married, Mickey is getting fucking married! How could the whole world change in just a few minutes was beyond Ian, but this just went from stealing someone’s boyfriend to stealing their future husband. Tears began to sting at the corners of his eyes and he knew it wouldn’t take much for them to just spill over. 

He looked away and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, while he started to sniffle. He tried not to let the emotion show on his face when Mandy came tumbling back to his side screaming in his ear about how happy she was. But soon she was pulling him towards the commotion.

“Mandy no I don’t think it’s a good idea” He persisted and tried to break free only for Mandy to pull harder.

“Oh stop being shy. You have every right to congratulate your friend!” She kept pulling and didn’t let up until they were standing in front of the couple “Mick, Ian wants to say congrats to you guys” 

Ian was at a loss for words standing in front of the two. His palms felt sweaty and he could feel his lungs starting to get tighter. Breathing was becoming a chore and he could feel his heart beating in his fingertips. He was having a panic attack!

He doubled over trying to catch his breath but it just wouldn’t come. Everything felt like it was crashing down and his heart felt like it was ready to explode. He was on edge and shaking and he wanted to do nothing but fall to the ground and curl up in the fetal position. But right when he felt like he was falling over the edge, his one true life savior pulled him back. 

“Ian man, hey look at me okay?” 

Mickey’s sweet voice was music to his ears in the void. He looked up and connected with his deep ocean blue eyes and felt like he was coming up for air.

“Okay good, now just breathe. Come on deep breaths in and out, match me” Mickey’s hands were on either side of his face, making him keep eye contact. Soon he removed his right hand so he could grab Ian’s left and bring it to his chest. “Just mimic my breathing okay?” 

Ian’s face and hand was on fire under Mickey’s warmth, and he could feel his own racing heart start to slow. He was following the rhythm of the rise and fall of Mickey’s chest and it was really mellowing him out. Once he felt okay enough to stand up straight he couldn’t help but smile down at the shorter man “Thank you”

“No problem, I just remember all that shit from before” Mickey said before looking down at his chest.

Ian was so captivated by Mickey that he forgot everyone one else was here. But once he followed Mickey’s line of sight he realized his hand was still on his chest. He quickly removed his hand and muttered “Sorry”.

He thought surely Mandy must have seen but she wasn’t in sight. He didn’t have to wonder long where she went to when she came rushing back with a plastic bag in her hand. “I couldn’t find a paper bag, can he breathe into this?!” 

“He wasn’t hyperventilating bitch it was a panic attack” Mickey said as he rolled his eyes at his sister. 

“Well excuse the fuck out of me Dr. Grey; sorry I couldn’t study medicine at Seattle Grace with you and the gang!” She replied sarcastically while giving Mickey the stink eye. 

“It’s Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital now you idiot”

“Okay um, I’m not arguing with you again about Grey’s Anatomy trivia while my friend is dying” Mandy said while bending down to check up on Ian, but turned around once more “ Plus the show went off 2 years ago and Meredith Grey sucks ass”

“What the fuck did you just say?!” Mickey said with indignation while lightly pushing her back “Meredith Grey was fucking awesome!” 

Mandy only rolled her eyes as she examined Ian “No Miranda Bailey was awesome and Christina, Arizona, Callie and Maggie…But not that whining bitch Kepner or Amelia” 

“Do you want to fucking die!?” Mickey yelled looking ready for a fight.

“Okay babe maybe calm down a bit? Meredith rocked out loud, happy?” Eli said while slowly massaging Mickey’s tense shoulders. Mickey only nodded “So how bout we give Ian some space?”

“Yeah way to kill a fucking party Gallagher” Iggy added before he was being punched hard in the arm by both Mickey and Mandy “Ow okay Jesus! Feel better man” 

“Here Ian let me get you something to drink. Mick just go enjoy the party and show off that new bling I got you” Eli grabbed one arm to steady Ian as he helped him into the kitchen. Once they were away from everyone Eli opened the refrigerator and handed Ian one of the many bottles of water, and watched as he took a few swigs “So, you feeling better?”

Ian took another drink and swallowed before answering “Yeah, It’s been a while since I last had one that bad” Eli just shook his head but was staring “What?” 

“I know who you are so can we stop pretending you’re just Mandy’s friend or do you want to keep up the charade?” 

Ian felt heat starting to rise in his cheeks as he instinctively gripped the bottle tighter causing it to crinkle. “What do you mean?” 

“Oh come on man, I know you’re Mickey’s ex, we don’t keep things from each other” Eli could see Ian was starting to feel uncomfortable so he changes tactics “Don’t worry man I’m not going to go crazy and threaten you and say something cliché like, stay away from my man or I’ll gut you” Eli finished with a laugh. 

“Um what, what did he tell you exactly?” Ian said while fidgeting slightly from foot to foot. 

“Basic stuff really. Abusive dad, rape, forced marriage and prison. Plus all the stuff you guys went through and how you broke up with him”

“I didn-“

“You don’t have to explain, you guys were young and I don’t think he blames you anymore. I can see that he really loved you.”

“Yeah, I guess” Ian was really feeling the need to run far away from this conversation 

“But he’s moved on and I’m sure you did too. You’re not trying to steal my boo right?” Eli laughed it off but Ian could sense a serious undertone.

“No man, I mean I just want us to be friends. He was my best friend” Ian looked down because he didn’t want his face to betray him, but looked back up when he felt a hard clap on his shoulder.

“That’s what I like to hear. Now this can stop being weird and we can all hangout. But I’m going to head back to this party because Svetlana is calling me to come dance so I’m about to fuck up this dance floor real quick” Eli turned and began to walk away but turned around one last time “But if you try to take Mickey, I’ll have my buddies plant drugs in your car” 

Ian mouth gaped wide open at the absurdness of the threat “What-“

“God you should look at your face!” Eli was almost doubling over from laughter “I’m just fucking with you, but really man hope you’re okay” 

Ian watched him finally walk away and head to the center of the room to the makeshift dance floor. Eli was an effortlessly well dancer as he pop and locked and grinded up on Svetlana. Pretty soon he was on the floor doing the worm causing a circle to form around him with people saying “Go Eli, Go Eli”

Ian couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the douchebag who was the life of the party. “Keep rolling your eyes like that and I’ll smack em out” 

Ian turned and was surprised to see Mickey leaning on the counter next to him “I’m sorry I didn-“

“Chill Gallagher I’m shitting you” Mickey laughed and took a sip of a beer he must’ve got when he was distracted glaring and wishing Eli would break something. “He can be too much sometimes, but he’s just being himself” 

“Yeah still can’t wrap my head around you dating a cop…A happy cop at that” Ian now turned, his hip resting against the counter top.

Mickey mimicked his action by doing the same thing “Yeah just one more thing to piss off that bastard while he rots in hell. You hear that Terry I’m fucking a cop you piece of shit” Mickey screamed towards the floor before stumping.

Ian laughed before he stopped and stared at Mickey’s bright smile “Well congrats on the engagement. Soon to be Mr. and Mr… what is Eli’s last name?” 

“Perlman” Mickey replied with a smirk

“You’re shitting me. And he’s Jewish? Your dad is probably trying to crawl his way through all seven levels of hell on that one” 

The two burst out laughing. Soon the laughter died down and they were soon sitting in a comfortable silence (It was never awkward with them) just watching each other. 

Ian was the first to break the moment of peace “Hey can I take you out to celebrate? I mean I’m free this Wednesday and Thursday.” 

“Yeah man I’m sure Mandy and Eli-“

“I mean just us” Ian added quickly. He could see Mickey’s face make a weird expression and he thought maybe he crossed a line “You don’t have to; I mean its weird right?”

Mickey nervously bit his lip; a trait Ian always loved “No, no It’s not weird. I mean I don’t think it is, is it?” Ian only shrugged his shoulders while Mickey was contemplating it once more “Yeah let’s hang out, it’ll be fine” 

“Cool, cool” Ian tried to play it cool but he was smiling like a goon and feeling all giddy “I do really need to go now though. Can you tell Mandy to text me? Oh wait, what’s your number?” 

Mickey told Ian his number, as he entered it in his phone. He gave Mickey a quick hug, just because he wanted to feel his body heat on his once more. Mickey made a weird face but just shrugged it off. He headed to the door and waved at Mandy before holding up his phone and mouthed “Text me”. Mandy nodded and smiled and waved back. 

Ian left the apartment but leaned up against the closed door while looking in his contacts at Mickey’s newly entered number. He smiled one more time down at it before he put it in his pocket and walked down the hall towards the elevator. 

The situation was messy and Mickey was now engaged, but Ian knew he could make him happier than Eli. So he didn’t care if he was playing a dangerous game, because the end prize was so worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just want to say I hated that freaking straight scene Ian had with that random. But what pissed me off more was the how long it was and how much they showed. Like Ian never once got a sex scene like that with Mickey, and Cam's stroke game is weak af! Never mind my mini rant lol.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly there are no words for how sorry I am for taking this long to update. I've would've updated sooner but Skam fucking took over a bitch's life. But sadly it ended and I can now focus on these fics! I'm a slow writer is the only excuse I can muster and I don't know why you guys put up with me seriously, but I love each and every one of you!

“And the fucker didn’t think I would catch the .2 percentage he missed…Can you believe that?”

Ian just gave a half amused smirk as he sipped from is almost empty wine glass. He wasn’t really much of a drinker anymore, but being with the man across from him was cause enough to be shit-faced.

His name was “Timothy” aka Mandy’s idea of a perfect set up. He was an accountant at the firm she worked at and he was tall and handsome, but so utterly boring! Really he was. Everything he said was enough to make even the most mild-mannered person fall into REM sleep.

He also talked with his mouth full and had the most godawful laugh that ever reached Ian’s ears. The only upside of the date was when he choked on a piece of chicken for about five seconds, at least then he was offered a semblance of peace.

He also insisted on trying to play footsie with Ian under the table. Ian moved every direction he could think of in the confined space of their table, before finally settling on stepping on his foot hard enough to get him to stop, before exclaiming it was an accident. But at least it got Timothy to stop.

“So I’ve been going on and on about me all night. Tell me about yourself Ian”

Ian removed the glass from his lips while he sat up straight and cleared his throat a little “Well I’m from Canaryville, Southside Chicago. I’m a Firefighter”

“-Is that it?” Timothy inquired after a brief pause on Ian’s part.

“Yeah sorry not that exciting to be honest, I mean unless you want to know about me joining The Army with my brother’s name and getting kicked out. Stripping at a sleazy joint in Boystown and working as a hooker for a significant amount of time, some of which I honestly don’t remember because I was blitzed out of my mind”

Ian finished his little tirade and took another sip of his wine, because surely this date won’t continue after he spilled all that tea.

But to his great misfortune Timothy only laughed and reached his hand across the table to grasp Ian’s, giving it a little squeeze. “Mandy said you were funny”

“I wasn’t joking Tim. That was seriously my life, so I know you probably want to end the date. I understand really, you ‘re probably thinking the worst right now”

“You know what I think? I think you’re utterly amazing and so brave to admit your flaws and past mistakes. It makes me like you more Ian Gallagher”

Ian took in Tim’s sunny demeanor and all but rolled his eyes at the man “Of course you do” he muttered while now taking a huge gulp of the wine, finishing it off.

“Will you excuse me a second? I have to use the bathroom” Ian nodded his head and watched as Tim rose from his seat and headed for the restrooms, but not before he gave Ian a smile and kissed his hand.

Ian waited until he was out of sight before he wiped the back of his hand clean. He also made sure to flag down their waitress and get a refill on his drink. He can’t believe he’s out with this dork; he would never date someone like Timothy in a million years! But he couldn’t keep dodging Mandy’s attempts for the date, it would only look bad. He’s been putting it off since Mickey’s birthday/engagement party three weeks ago.

That’s another thing bugging him to death. He can’t believe Mickey is fucking engaged! The thought alone keeps him up at night and is now a frequent discussion between he and his therapist and anyone else who will listen, which is mainly just Debbie and sometimes Carl.

He can’t help it though; Mickey is the first and last thought every single day. He’s so madly in love with the man that he can’t think straight, no pun intended. He knows it isn’t fair because he put Mickey out of his mind for so long because of his sentence. But he was free and so were his feelings.  
He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, and texted the number he’s been dying to for weeks.

 **To Mick** : _I’m going to kill your sister man!_

 **From Mick** : _Who is this?_

Ian totally forgot that Mickey had given him his number. Ian never gave Mickey his, and of course he wouldn’t recognize the number. Ian banged his forehead against the phone before pulling back and typing another message.

 **To Mick** : _Oh shit sorry it’s Ian_

 **From Mick** : _Lol and why are you killing my sister firecrotch?_

 **To Mick** : _Because she has me on the date from hell!_

 **From Mick** : _Lol calm down man I’m sure it’s not that bad_

 **To Mick** : _Well I’m talking to you, so now it’s not_

 **From Mick** : _Are you flirting with me Gallagher?_

Ian sputtered and almost dropped his phone as it slipped from is now sweaty hands.” God did that come out as flirty?” he thought as he wished the world would just open up and swallow him right there and now. He couldn’t believe he had made this so weird so fast. Why god wasn’t he built with any chill?

He quickly sat the phone down and ran his hands dry on his pants. Once he picked the phone back up he was ready to backtrack like a pro and stop this already awkward moment from escalating further.

 **To Mick** : _What?!_

 **To Mick** : _No I wasn’t flirting with you!_

 **To Mick** : _I’m sorry if it came out like that but I promise I wasn’t_!

 **To Mick** : _God did I make it weird?_

 **To Mick** : _?_

Ian was now freaking out and could feel the dampness starting to form on his brow and under his pits. He was just about to get up and leave when he heard the familiar ding of his phone alerting him to a new message.

 **From Mick** : _Chill out Gallagher I’m only fucking wit you lol_

Ian let out a huge breath he didn’t even know he was holding. The sweat was slowly starting to stop and he could now relax.

 **To Mick** : _Not funny asshole!_

 **From Mick** : _Lol_

 **To Mick** : _Oh I’m off tomorrow if you’re still up for letting me take you out to celebrate your engagement?_

Ian waited patiently for Mickey to reply. He was so busy staring at his phone he didn’t even notice Tim siting back in his seat. “Hey sorry I took so long. So do you want dessert or anything?”

“I’m actually pretty tired. Do you think we can call it a night?”

Tim’s face seemed to drop a little at Ian’s suggestion, but then perked back up in an instant as he held is hand up and motioned for the check from their passing waitress. Tim tried to pay for both of their meals but Ian insisted on going dutch, mainly because he knew a man who paid for something always figured they were owed something in return.

✨

The two men gathered their things and walked to the front of the restaurant and waited for the valet to retrieve their cars. Ian was excited that the date was finally over, but when he went to turn and say goodbye to Tim the man’s lips were crashing sloppily into his.

Ian was shocked for a second by the gesture, but once Tim’s tongue tried to gain access to his mouth Ian suddenly regained his senses and wedged his right hand between them to push Tim off of him and out of his personal space.

“What the fuck dude ?!” Ian exclaimed loudly while vigorously wiping his mouth free of the other man’s spit.

“Oh god I’m sorry I totally misread your signals!” Tim rushed out looking embarrassed.

“Okay what about any of our interactions said shove your tongue down my throat?!”

“Shit you’re right I’m so sorry! This isn’t like triggering you are something right?” When Ian shot him a confused look Tim weathered on “I mean you said you were a hooker, I don’t want to bring up some traumatic memories you’ve might have had with a too handsy John”

“Is he fucking serious?” Ian thought, but then he just decided to not engage with the man any further for both of their sakes “Listen Tim you seem like a nice guy and all but the chemistry just wasn’t there, I mean did you feel any sparks at all?”

Tim seemed to mull over the question as he swayed back and forth “No not really I guess. You’re a really good guy but yeah you’re right. I mean I don’t usually do the whole blind date thing but Mandy was pretty persistent with setting you up”

“She was?” Ian inquired

“Yeah she said something like “you needed a boyfriend ASAP” and how she was starting to “Worry about you” and all that. I mean I just decided to humor her because you know how pushy she can be?”

“Yeah trust me I do” Ian laughed a little “Can you do me a favor though? Can you tell her you decided there was no sparks and how I was fully committed and tried to get you back to my place?”

Tim scratched the back of his neck a little at the absurdness of the request but just decided to go with it “Yeah sure I guess. If that’s what you want?”

“Yes please. I just don’t like blind dates and I don’t want to hurt her feelings…she’s my best friend”

“Oh okay, I totally understand man. Consider it done”

“Thanks. Well here’s my car, goodnight” Ian walked around to where the valet was holding his door open. He reached into his wallet and gave the kid a 5 dollar tip for his services and was about to drive off when he heard his phone ding.

He shifted a little to reach into his pocket to pull out his phone and couldn’t help the smile that invaded his face at the message he was looking at.

 **From Mick** : _Yeah we can go to my favorite burger place. Is 1pm alright?_

 **From Mick** : _I’ll text you the address later. I gotta get back to the movie I’m watching with Eli._

Ian wasn’t thrilled at the mention of Eli’s name, but right now he was on cloud nine because he would get to have Mickey all to himself for an undetermined amount of time. He didn’t know if it would be the right time make his move though, but maybe he could just start to plant the seeds of mistrust inside Mickey’s head about Eli……Yeah…He’ll start there.

✨

Mickey put his phone down for the last time and got back into the movie he was currently not paying attention to. His fiancé on the other hand was so engrossed in the plot that he barely paid attention to the many interruptions, or so Mickey thought.

“Who keeps texting you babe?”

Mickey looked down at his boyfriend whose head was resting in his lap, looking up at him with a mouth full of popcorn.

Mickey could only laugh at the visual before bending his head down to kiss Eli's buttery lips, and stealing a hand full of popcorn from the bowl resting on Eli’s chest. “No one” he said while stuffing his face with the delicious snack.

“Well no one likes texting” Eli laughed “Was it Iggy or Lana?” Eli asked, turning back to watch the movie.

Of course Eli would think it was his brother or Ex-wife. He knew those were the main culprits of blowing up his phone. So right there Mickey had two choices.

1\. He could admit that it was his ex-boyfriend, and go into a long explaination on why he was texting him like crazy.

2\. Or he could lie, something he’s never done with Eli and let the matter be dropped because it didn’t really mean anything.

“It was Lana going on and on about that play Yev is in next week” He went with option two.

“Oh yeah, don’t worry I took off so I can see our little man kill his role as tree number two!”

Mickey couldn’t help that his heart fluttered at the thought of Eli being this excited about his son’s play, or the fact that he considered him theirs, not just his and Lana’s. Eli was so freaking perfect and easy to love that sometimes it scared Mickey shitless thinking he’d do something to fuck it up.

“You know the tree doesn’t have any lines right?” Mickey laughed while stroking Eli’s cheek lovingly.

“Who cares, he’ll be the best goddamn tree that school has ever seen!”

“Calm down there buddy” Mickey said through a chuckle”-I love you”

Eli turned his head upward with the stupidest grin on his dumb beautiful face “Good because you’re stuck with me. You bought the cow man, there’s no turning back”

“Good, I love my dumb happy cow”

“Hey, you keep calling me dumb and I might start taking it seriously” Eli said with a faux display of hurt on his features.

“Shut up dumbass and watch the movie” Mickey chastised teasingly

“Yes dear” Eli replied with a chuckle before going back to the movie

Damnit, why did he lie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this was kind of a filler chapter, but it was important for what is coming next. You guys knew it wouldn't last so don't get mad at me for the next 2 incoming chapters, okay? But I just keeping making Eli so damn lovable that I'm starting to hate myself for putting him through the ringer!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been five months since I last updated and the only thing I can say is I'm so sorry. I had to deal with my mental health issues, and I know those of you who also deal with them will understand. Also writers block was kicking my ass and I couldn't write for the longest. Anyway I'm back and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Ian was once again anxiously obsessing over what to wear to meet Mickey. He didn’t know if he should keep it casual and laid back. Or up the ante and go all out for their non-date, date. He spent about forty minutes going over his options before deciding on a navy blue cardigan, light blue cotton button up, and tan colored skinny chino pants.

 

He quickly showered, styled his hair and sprayed on an ample amount of his favorite cologne. Or the one that use to drive Mickey crazy in their wild youth. He checked the mirror once more by the front door and did a once over before grabbing his keys and making his way to his destination.

 ✨

Ian arrived at the burger place per Mickey’s directions and he immediately noticed it was just right around the corner from Mickey’s place of business. The shop was nothing to write home about, and was in no way what Ian was expecting, and it certainly wasn’t the ideal place to woo back his ex-lover.

 

But Ian sucked it up and decided to work with the scraps he was given, this wouldn’t be a total deal breaker, and he could turn on the charm in any setting. Even a rundown, hole in the wall he was currently waiting in his car across from.

 

He was nervous and anxious, but super excited to be spending time with the man he loved! He couldn’t explain it, but being in the same vicinity as Mickey made him feel like he was in an infinite state of euphoria. He had pushed down everything Mickey related and he had let himself forget how amazing Mickey made him feel. He was an idiot for letting him go.

 

He arrived early enough to psych himself up and not make a total ass of himself. When he finally caught sight of Mickey swaggering around the corner two things were certain. One, he was still beautiful, and he still sported his signature gait, and two, he was not under the impression that this was anything but a meeting of two friends.

 

That much was clear by his outfit of choice. He was wearing his mechanic jumper zipped down far enough to reveal his oil and grime stained wife beater, and he also had a cigarette between his lips taking long drags and blowing the smoke out his nostrils.

 

Ian quickly stepped out of his car and crossed the street to flag down the raven-haired man. “Hey Mick!”

 

Mickey slowed down his approach when Ian stepped in front of him, and Ian didn’t miss the once over he gave him before his lips curved into a smirk. “Damn Gallagher, you’re overdressed like a motherfucker for this shithole…you going somewhere after?”

 

Ian was now more actively aware of how mismatched they looked for the lunch date. “Yeah I have a coffee date with this dude I met off tinder after we get outta here”. The lie slipped so effortlessly from his lips that it shocked even himself.

 

“Aw man I don’t want to cock block you. If you wanna just dip out and head to your date I’m fine wi-“

 

“NO!” Ian couldn’t help that he shouted but quickly recovered “I mean we already set the time, I don’t want to show up early and look like a desperate asshole”

 

Mickey chuckled and plucked the cigarette out his mouth and threw it on the ground, crushing it under his feet. “I thought desperate was your go to move Gallagher”

 

“Aye, fuck you Milkovich!” Ian said through a bright smile that only Mickey could bring out.

 

Mickey seemed to regain himself at the gesture, and soon the smirking was gone and so was the air of familiarity that was happening between them “So you ready to eat man?”

 

Ian couldn’t let them slip out of the comfort they were slowly starting to establish again, so he refused to let silence overcome them. “So how do you know about this place? Seems like it would offend your newfound bougieness”

 

Mickey looked mildly offended before he broke out into a fit of laughter. “Oh I’m bougie asshole? You look like you’re dressed to bang some preppy douche behind a Jamba Juice”

 

“Oh really Mick? I guess we can’t all look like we’ve bathed in motor oil. You do know it’s supposed to stay in the car right?” Truthfully the look was working for Ian. Who would’ve thought oil stained Mickey was his ultimate aesthetic.

 

“You really want to explain cars to me, after you let yours sit around for months for a problem Yev could fucking fix? Don’t play yourself bitch”

 

Ian’s plan had worked! They were comfortable, and once again giving each other shit like they were teenagers back on the Southside, before all the mess tore them apart. Mickey led them to a booth in the back and laughed at Ian eying it suspiciously.

 

“Sit your ass down man, no one told you to dress like you’re going to eat at fancy ass restaurant. Is there any Southside left in you or did you just drink the Kool-Aid, and now get coffee enemas and bleach your asshole?”

 

Ian just rolled his eyes and plopped down into his seat, which he immediately regretted when he felt something wet and sticky on his ass. “What the fuck?!”

 

Mickey threw back his head as the laughter just escaped his lips easily “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I just saw some soda on the seat and I couldn’t resist…who’s covered in shit now?”

 

“Goddamn Mickey how old are you! These pants are fucking ruined now and I can’t be- And stop fucking laughing!” Ian couldn’t help that he laughed out the last part, but Mickey’s smile and laugh was that infectious.

 

“Okay my bad; I’ll buy you another pair of preppy, fuckboy pants”

 

Ian grabbed a few napkins from the dispenser on the table and vigorously scrubbed at the wet seat and his pants “I’ll have you know these are casual, fuckboy pants…get it right”

 

Mickey just shook his head and laughed more at the faux seriousness that painted Ian’s face “You’re such a freak Gallagher”

 

Ian just smiled until  Mickey cleared his throat and averted his gaze down toward the menu in front of them. “So, do you see anything you like? I mean if you really want a good fucking burger I’d go with the loaded mushroom…Shit is amazing!”

 

Ian looked at the menu and found the burger Mickey was describing. It did look good, and really fucking greasy. “Yeah maybe I will get that, but do me a favor? When the paramedics come let them know the heart attack was worth it”

 

“Okay I get it. This place is too much for your health, still watching your figure sweetheart? Didn’t realize bikini season was already here”

 

Ian only rolled his eyes and as he continued to skim the menu. “That’s real cute Milkovich, but I couldn’t help but notice those love handles when I caught you butt ass naked…so people in glass houses and all that shit”

 

Ian chanced a glance in Mickey’s direction and caught a glimpse of the man before he hid behind his menu, and he was a few shades of pink. “Fuck you, you mutant Weasley reject offspring”

 

“Oh damn, words hurt Mickey!” Ian exclaimed while pressing a hand to his chest as if the insult wounded him.

 

Mickey looked as though he was about to open his mouth to say something, but then his gazed drifted upward and a small smiled crossed his face before a booming voice filled the relative silence that incased them.

 

“You stop into my shop and you don’t say hi you little prick?”

 

Mickey got out of his seat and walked up to a tall, heavyset man who towered over both he and Ian. He patted Mickey roughly on the shoulders before pulling him into a tight bear hug, causing Mickey’s feet to lift off the ground for a minute.

 

He sat Mickey back down on the ground as Mickey quickly inhaled the breath that was squeezed out of him. “I was going to come speak you fat son of a bitch, but you beat me to it”

 

“Ah that’s bullshit, you thought you could sneak in here and not come and see me, I’m hurt boy, I really am”

 

“Manny kill the dramatics man” Mickey said as he slid back into his seat across from Ian.

 

Manny didn’t miss Ian seating there trying his best to figure out what the hell was going on. “And who the fuck are you gingerbread? Sitting there all quiet like a goddamn mute, speak up and let yourself be known”

 

“Uh” Was all Ian could manage to get out sitting in front of the intimidating man before him.

 

“Uh?” Manny said mimicking back to him “Are you slow too? What the fuck kind of people are you bringing into my establishment Mick?”

 

“Ah lay off him man, you just caught him by surprise. Can’t help that you’re screaming in his face like a goddamn maniac…Ian this is Manny, Manny this is Ian”

 

Mickey finished introducing the two and Ian outstretched his hand for Manny to accept. He did, very firmly causing a few of Ian’s knuckles to crack from the pressure he supplied. “How do you know this ugly son of a whore Ian?”

 

“Uh we go way back actually. Played on the same little league team and everything”

 

“Well ain't that cute raggedy Ann. Now where’s that cop boyfriend of yours? Usually he’s in here ordering a mess of food while you watch in disgust”

 

“Eli’s at work, so he couldn’t join me today. Besides, I’m letting Gallagher over there treat me to lunch”

 

Ian prickled at the mention of Eli’s name, but regained himself when Mickey shot him a lopsided smile. ”Jeez Mick you fucking around on Eli? I know he’s kind of a lot to handle, but he’s still good peoples”

 

Shock was written all over Mickey’s face as he threw his hands up to get the man’s attention and stop him from jumping to anymore conclusions “Whoa hold the fuck up, nobody is cheating on E, I’m just out with a friend celebrating my engagement!”

 

 “Holy Shit!” Manny yelled loudly causing the other patrons to turn toward them momentarily before going back to their meals “He finally decided to make an honest man out of you! And here I am thinking you’d just be unmarried and rubbing your dicks together for the rest of your lives”

 

“Wow you seem to have an acute grasp of how gay sex works” Ian muttered sarcastically, but sadly it fell on deaf ears.

 

“Oh believe me Red I do…I’ve seen OZ” Ian quickly hid his quiet laughter behind his oversized menu, while Mickey kicked him none too gently under the table. “But you two’s stay right here I gotta get Angela and tell her the good news!”

 

Once Manny was out of earshot, Ian lowered his menu and gave Mickey a humorous smirk. “Well that is some good old-fashioned homophobia right there. I mean I really admire his subtlety with it, like it almost went over my head”

 

“Okay don’t be a dick. I know Manny can be a lot but he’s from a different time, and he doesn’t know how to filter the shit, but he’s learning”

 

“You’re right” Ian concluded and Mickey was happy he dropped it, or so he thought.” Maybe we can let him douse us in holy water and throw a bible at us next for good measure”

 

Mickey kicked him again, and Ian yelped at the pain that was coursing through his bruised shin. “Okay, enough! I’m done, but if you didn’t notice Manny didn’t take our order and just ran off to the back”

 

Before Mickey could speak Manny came rushing back over with a short brunette. “Angie look who’s here!”

 

“Hey Mickey” the young girl said shyly, her cheeks turning a few shades pink as she looked bashfully at Mickey.

 

“Hey Angie” Mickey replied with a polite smile which only seemed to make the teen swoon “You grow more and more every day I come in here”

 

“Thank you! I just- I mean I don’t know….”

 

The poor girl was tongue tied and stuttering, and now she wasn’t making any sense whatsoever. Ian knew this situation all too well, because he too knew what it was like to crush hard on the beautiful angel across from him.

 

“Okay Angela, stop drooling over Mickey” Manny whispered loudly to the girl.

 

Angela whipped her head around so fast. Her mouth gaped open, as she now turned red as a tomato from embarrassment. “Dad I’m no- what are yo- STOP!” She looked absolutely mortified at her father, and before she could bolt from the scene he held her in place.

 

“Mick’s getting married! That’s why I wanted you to come out. Show her the ring Mick” Mickey held out his hand for Angie to see, and Ian could pinpoint the exact moment her heart shattered to a million pieces.

 

“Oh. Well congratulations Mickey, I just need to…” she thumbed at the kitchen over her shoulder and kindly made her exit. This time her father allowing her to leave.

 

“She’s so excited for you Mick” And Ian wanted to disagree with that statement, but it wasn’t his place “So what can I get you two to drink?”

 

“A sprite for me “Ian replied as Manny jotted it down on his notepad

 

“I’ll get a coke” Mickey said “and we’re also ready to order. We’ll take two loaded mushroom burgers, well done…and a salad for Mr. Universe over here” Mickey was smirking at Ian as he handed his menu over to Manny. Ian only rolled his eyes and did the same.

 

“Okay coming right up!” Manny loudly said as he walked back to the kitchen to put their orders in.

 ✨

Mickey was right, the burgers were delicious. Ian surprised even himself when he ate every last bite. But fuck it; even he deserved a cheat day. Angela came out and handed them the check before rushing back to the safety of the kitchen.

 

Ian dug into his pants pocket to get his wallet. When he chanced a look up he noticed Mickey had grabbed the check, and was counting out some oil soiled dollar bills. “Mickey what are you doing?”

“Um, I thought I was paying the bill?” Mickey replied

 

Ian quickly grabbed the check from Mickey’s hand and slammed it on the table with his card on top. “I told you this was my treat. So let me pay”

 

Mickey laughed and held his hands up in mock surrender. “Okay big shot, you can pay”

 

Ian smile seemed to illuminate the room, and once again Mickey found himself looking away from it. Being alone with Ian was weird. Not bad weird, but good weird, and that feeling was scaring the shit out of Mickey, but for some reason he also didn’t want it to end. “So I’m heading back to the shop. Iggy and Colin aren’t there, want to help me?”

 

Ian couldn’t help it, but a small twinge in his heart made him smile even harder “Yeah…sounds fun!”

 

“Okay let’s go. Oh, and when I said “ _help me_ ” I mean just sit there and learn” Mickey said as he climbed out of the booth waiting for Ian to do the same.

 

“Yeah I kind of guessed that’s what you meant. Well let me pay this and I’ll meet you outside?” Mickey shook his head, and Ian headed for the register to pay for their meal, but not before looking back and giving Mickey look that really made him feel weird, because it caused his heart to skip a beat…Fuck.

 ✨

Fixing cars with Mickey was the most fun Ian had in years. He learned so much, and Mickey was an excellent teacher. Pretty soon he was coming to the shop every time Colin and Iggy were off, and when Mickey was ditched by Eli.

 

If Mickey seemed to mind he didn’t say it, or show it in any way. Matter of fact, he kind of seemed to enjoy Ian’s company. They would laugh, talk, and goof around just like old times, and then get something to eat and hang out just the two of them, or sometimes with Mandy joining in.

 

Mandy still insisted on setting him up, and Ian still played along for her benefit. He found that when he did what she wanted she never seemed to mind him and Mickey hanging out. She now saw them as friends, and would joke and bust their balls. She was even comfortable leaving them alone, and Ian relished the days she did.

 

They were close again, and Ian loved it! It was no more awkward silences, and walking on eggshells. They were comfortable with each other, and back to their old selves.

 

This went on great for about three months before the shit hit the fan. Ian was sitting on the couch waiting for Mickey to end his phone conversation with Eli. He was pacing back and forth, his face scrunched up in annoyance.

 

“-Okay I guess I’ll see you when you get home” Mickey pressed the end call button and let out a heavy sigh before walking over and flopping down on couch next to Ian, and grabbing his beer off the table.

 

“Is everything alright?” Ian pressed for information.

 

Mickey took a long sip of his beer and swallowed. He clinched the bottle tightly in his hand as the question still hung in the air. After what felt like an eternity he finally answered. “Yeah everything’s cool. Eli’s just working overtime for millionth time” He said before slamming the bottle hard on the coffee table.

 

“Oh, yeah _work_ ” Ian muttered out and Mickey didn’t miss the accusatory tone that accompanied it.

 

“What? You don’t think its work?” Mickey replied sharply, turning to face the redhead.

 

Ian could see that anger written all over Mickey’s face. A wiser man would have left it alone and insisted it was nothing, but no one ever accused Ian of being a wise man. “I just mean, he’s been working a lot lately don’t you think? And this is like the fourth time he’s ditched you this month”

 

“Okay what the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

 

“I’m just saying are you sure its work? I don’t want to say it, but maybe he’s che-“

 

“Don’t you finish that fucking sentence, or I swear to god I will shove this bottle down your throat!” Mickey exclaimed loudly as he hopped out of his seat to stare down Ian. Ian tentatively stood up and tried to calm Mickey down, but when he went to touch his shoulders Mickey threw his hands off roughly “I don’t want you to fucking touch me Gallagher!”

 

Ian just held his hands up and backed off. Rolling his eyes as they were now back to _Gallagher._ “Look Mick, I didn’t mean to upset you,I was just saying-“

 

“What, that because you were fucking every faggot in the Southside that batted their eyes at you that of course Eli is doing the same? IS that what you’re fucking saying?!” Mickey was so angry he was shaking.

 

How dare Ian even try to insinuate that this is what was going on, he thought they were friends. “I know you think that just because you didn’t want me, that everyone else wouldn’t. That I’m so unlovable that of course every guy I’m with would have to cheat on me!”

 

“That is not what I’m saying at all!” Ian shouted “Of course you’re lovable Mickey!”

 

“You don’t know anything about me anymore Ian!” Mickey shouted back, completely ignoring what Ian said “And you don’t fucking know Eli!”

 

“I never said I d-“

 

“He’s good to me! He loves me! God why did I let you come back into my fucking life?! Svetlana said you would fucking try to ruin this for me, she said you would pull some shit like this and try to fuck with my head like you always you use to do. I didn’t want to believe it, I thought we were cool?!”

 

“We are!” Ian tried desperately to get through to Mickey.

 

“No, friends don’t try to make friends think their fiancés are cheating on them! You always do this, why can’t you just let me be happy? I almost killed myself because of you for fucks sake!”

 

The room fell deafly silent. Mickey’s face was so full of shock by what he had just let slip from between his lips. Ian couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe, he could only stand there and watch the beautiful broken man before him…the man he broke.

 

“What did you say?” It was a question he knew he didn’t need to ask. He knew what Mickey said, he heard him clear as day.

 

“I need you to leave Ian” Was the only thing Mickey said as he turned away from Ian’s searching eyes.

 

“Mickey please-“

 

“Just leave!”

 

Ian sullenly walked towards the door and opened it. Before he could leave though, he turned to face Mickey’s back and said “I loved you so much Mickey…I still do, and always will”

 

Mickey turned back around quickly to search for the truthfulness of Ian’s words, but sadly all he saw was the door shutting behind him.

 ✨

Two weeks had passed and Ian hadn’t heard from Mickey at all. Mandy still hung out with him and seemed to enjoy his company, so it was safe to assume he hadn’t told her about their little blow up.

 

It was 12:45 am on Ian’s night off and he was just about to get ready for bed when he heard a quiet knock on his door. He cautiously walked toward the door wondering who it could possibly be at this time of night. He looked through his peephole and let out a shaky breath before quickly unlocking and opening the door.

“What are you doing here Mickey?”

 

Mickey stood there and looked Ian up and down, biting his lower lip, and slowly rubbing his thumb across it. Ian didn’t know what was going on, but before he could speak Mickey released his lip from his teeth and dropped his hand and was lunging forward.

 

His lips connected harshly with Ian’s as he kissed him almost desperately. Ian tilted his head to the side some to end the awkward angle as Mickey clasped his hands behind his neck. Ian wasted no time pulling the shorter man closer by his waist and opening up his mouth for better access.

 

It was pure bliss tasting Mickey again as their tongues danced together in harmony. Ian pulled back only once to give Mickey a look that meant _“Are you sure?”_ Mickey nodded and Ian pulled him in roughly again, this time slamming the door shut behind them. They could worry about the consequences tomorrow, because Mickey was his tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I went there with Ian and Mickey. I had to speed up the pace a little bit and I'm sure you guys knew this was coming sooner or later. Like always, please leave comments and kudos to let me know what you think of this chapter. You guys really keep me going! <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confidently walks back into the fandom, like she hasn't been missing for months. Slowly flips her hair and Naomi Campbell walks up to you all and throws a new chapter at your asses. Flips hair again, and exits stage left, once again leaving, only to grace you with her presence sometime in 2018. "Don't worry tho, this will be completed" she whispers before blowing a kiss and slamming the door behind her...and....scene! LOL here you guys go!

The kiss was full of heat, passion and desperate searching hands. Ian maneuvered them towards the couch as he flopped down into the cushions, dragging Mickey down into his lap, for the older man to straddle his thighs.

He wasted no time removing his lips from Mickey’s and attaching them to his welcoming neckline. Mickey’s head lolled back in ecstasy as Ian bit, licked and marked the plains of his pale neck and jawline.  Soft moans escaping his barely parted lips, the feeling leaving him blissed out beyond control.

Ian couldn’t remember if he always tasted this good, or if the total lack of access to his once upon time addiction just made the high that much sweeter. It was like coming up for air after drowning for what felt like an eternity.

 _Why did I ever let go,_ he thought as he re-explored every inch he could touch on the man’s body he once mapped out perfectly. His hands worked their way up from Mickey’s thighs, inching closer towards his hips, and continued to journey upwards till they were gently pushed under his shirt.

Mickey let out a strangled gasp as Ian’s rough fingers burned across his stomach. He would have sworn they left third degree burns from the intensity of the heat they were emitting though his body. Mickey only arched into the touch and grinded down on Ian’s growing hard-on, causing the redhead to let out a gasp himself.

It seemed to come back naturally to them, as shirts were discarded haphazardly in a pile somewhere in the living room.  Ian pulled Mickey flushed against him, wanting to feel his body on his with nothing restricting the fire between them.

Mickey let himself be manhandled, and only wrapped his arms around him tighter, running his hands through his flaming locks and grabbing on tightly. Ian bucked his hips up roughly, obviously wanting Mickey to feel the exact reaction he was having on him.

Mickey grinned into the kiss, letting his tongue lick the inside of Ian’s mouth and play. The feeling was almost too much for either of them to bear, and the friction of Mickey’s grinding was slowly pushing Ian into no return territory.

He had to put a stop to it. This isn’t what he wanted. Not a dry hump that leads to him jizzing in his pants like an overstimulated virgin.

He pulled back from the kiss, and put a hand on Mickey’s chest to keep him at bay when he went in for another helping. “Not that this isn’t great Mick, but I kinda don’t want it to be over so quickly”

Mickey watched him under his dark lashed before giving him his signature eyebrow arch and cocky grin. “Oh yeah? So what’s the plan then red?”

Ian wasted no time snaking his arm around Mickey’s waist tightly and pushing forward to stand.  Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian’s middle, watching the redhead wearing a shit eating grin.

 _Your fiancé isn’t the only one who can lift you off your feet!_ Ian quickly shook that thought away. He didn’t want to think about Eli and Mickey together, He didn’t want to think about the relationship he was quite honestly ending.

_Because it was over…right?_

“We gonna stand here all night Gallagher? Or are you gonna fuck me?”

That was all the conformation Ian needed to precede forward, eliminating all thoughts of Mickey’s current romantic situation. He walked towards his room, kicking the door open. The room was bathed in moonlight from outside, seeming to set the mood perfectly.

He loosened his grip on Mickey and flung the man on to the awaiting bed below, completely ensnared as the shorter man bit his lips seductively as he bounced once, twice.  Ian swooped in, Mickey’s lips looking lonely without his covering them.

Mickey’s lips were pliant and eager just like always, and Ian couldn’t help but be overjoyed as he mused that _some things never change._    

He broke away quickly and made short work of the remaining bottom half of his clothes. Mickey watched amused, as Ian danced out of his kit. Almost falling twice as he tried to remove his pants and socks at the same time.

He nerves seemed to recover quickly, maybe because the thought of the night ending with him sitting in the ER with a concussion was not how he wanted this to go. Once was stripped bare, his thin briefs the only article of clothing currently clinging to his body, he made of move into Mickey’s space, yanking off his boots and socks, before finally unbuckling his pants and gently removing them as well.

They sat there quietly for about three seconds before Ian was once again invading his space, pushing him backwards with a gentle hand roaming his body.

His calloused fingertips felt like heaven to his wanting body, as he closed his eyes and gave into the feeling. He could feel Ian’s other hand playing with the hem of his boxers, pulling them down agonizingly slow.

Mickey used his left hand to run his fingers through the mop of red hairs. Loving the familiar feel of the thin strands sliding through his fingers.  Ian practically purred from the ministrations as his warm breath wafted  over his painfully hardening cock.

Mickey breath hitched involuntarily, his fingers digging into Ian’s scalp. Ian didn’t seemed to mind as he repeated the action again and again. Mickey was gone off just that, letting go of Ian’s hair to rub his own hands over own body.

He was so lost in the long forgotten feeling that the next thing he felt caused him to halt swiftly and utterly dramatic. His whole body seemed to tense up as he almost recoiled into himself. “Mickey?” He could hear Ian saying his name, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop staring at it.

He was so focused on his own bliss, that the slight chill from the metallic band on his left hand throw him for a loop. The _ring!_  The very symbol of Eli’s love and commitment, just starting him judgingly in the face.

It was the only thing in his sight, as he watched Ian slightly in peripheral. _This was a mistake_! He jolted forward without hesitation, almost kneeing Ian in the face if he didn’t move quickly enough.

He snatched up his discarded pants, socks and shoes. Pulling everything on in a fumbled mess of overreaction. He could feel Ian hot on his heels as he raced to the living room to find his shirt that got lost first in their  torrid clumsiness.

He pulled it over his head, his arms finding the wrong sleeves and cursed himself when the finished result was inside out and backwards. He huffed and tried again, paying no mind to Ian once again calling his name from somewhere that sounded to so close and yet so far away.

 He was breathing hard, shallow breaths. His mind was running a millions miles and scattered thoughts weaved in and out of his subconscious. He checked that everything was in order and mentally berated himself for this total lapse in judgment.

He tried to rid his mind of everything that happened here tonight, thinking if his will was strong enough he could blank this from his memory, and go home and clean the evidence from his skin. As if soap and water could ever erase the betrayal and uncleanliness that burrowed deep in his bones.

Before he could climb down further into the rabbit hole of self-hate, he was quite literally yanked from his thoughts by two very large, warm hands on his face. “Mickey will tell me what the fuck is going on!”

Ian looked so _beautiful._ That was the first thing he thought as the shared the same minuscule space. The thought was quickly sidestepped, when he moved and swiped Ian’s hold away, not letting the look of hurt he displayed affect him, he couldn’t, not now.

“I need to leave” Mickey bellowed out almost breathlessly. “This-whatever _this_ was, is a mistake”

Ian made a move forward, but relented when Mickey took two back and shook his head adamantly. “Mick-“

“I need to get out of here. I- I just need some time.”

“How much time?” It was a stupid question, he knows that, but he still couldn’t help but ask.

“As much time as _this_ ” he gestured between the two of them “Is going to take to erase!”

 _He wants to erase it_ , and nothing else spoken tonight could make him feel worse, or utterly broken than what was just said. “So you regret it is what you’re saying..right?” Mickey groaned and ran a shaky hand through his gelled down coifed hair. “I can’t deal with this stupid shit right now Gallagher, so when I say _time,_ I mean let me deal with my shit and not worry about your fucking feelings!”

Mickey walked to the door and yanked it open so hard the damn thing nearly came off its hinges. “And know I mean what I say when I tell you to leave me the fuck alone!”

The door was slammed so hard Ian flinched from the impact. He couldn’t move for what felt like hours but in all actuality was probably five minutes. He finally gave up on the insane hope that Mickey would change his mind and come barreling back into the apartment and tell him he chose him.

But hope was dangerous and empty feeling because he didn’t come back. Ian accepted defeat and slinked back to his room, collapsing on the bed with and overdramatic exhale. It was late, and he certainly didn’t have the time or mental energy to dwell on what happened here. He just grabbed his phone from the nightstand and sent out a quick text.

 **Mickey 12:45am:** **I’ll leave you alone Mick for now….don’t shut me out.**

**Ian 12:57am: Jesus man just give me some time!**

Ian just locked the phone and threw it back on the bedside nightstand and forced himself to sleep. Mickey just needed some _time_ and Ian would give it to him, besides how long would he actually make him wait?

The question it seems answered itself. One day turned to two. Two turned to five, and five turned into 3 blisteringly, slow, silent weeks with no contact at all from the older man or his thoughts of what was shared between them.

So Ian did what he does best. He took initiative and decided for him those three weeks were more than enough time. No more waiting. He and Mickey were going to hash this out whether he wanted to or not.

So…Here he comes Mickey.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i've been awol for the most part, but i made you all a promise that i would finish my fics and i wasnt lying y'all! So i made sure this one was extra long to make up for that half assed one i wrote a while ago. Also you guys are going to fucking looooove this chapter soooo much!

He tried multiple times on the way to the shop to talk himself out of a confrontation, he really did! But the closer his car came to  the destination, the more he managed to shut the logical part of his brain up that screamed for him to _STOP!_   No. Mickey had two whole weeks to ignore him and decide if the kiss and almost sex was a mistake, and besides, s _pace_ was just not something Ian Gallagjher was accustomed to.

He pulled up across the street from the auto shop and cut the car off completely. He let out a desperate needed sigh and lulled his head back on the headrest. He calmly counted to ten like his therapist instructed him to do in high stress situations, mainly as a coping technique to give just enough time to reconsider a situation, before heading in halfcocked and hot headed.

 _1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10,_ he counted silently to himself, with a nanosecond between each counted number. It was now or never. He hopped out of his beat up truck and briskly walked to get his answer from the love of his life.

* * *

* * *

 

The shop was eerily quiet for what should have been a busy Monday. Ian noticed before he came in that the sign clearly said “CLOSED” but the forgotten about lock clearly meant _enter._ He stood for about a minute until he heard the hushed voices coming from the back room. They were muffled by the door, but it sounded like an argument was brewing beyond the threshold. He took a few cautious steps toward the door, when it came swinging open, almost knocking him in the face.

He hurried back quickly, and just narrowly avoided a collision with the hard oak door. He was met with a bemused looking Bianca. She must have heard the familiar ding of someone entering the supposedly closed shop. She took one look a Ian though and practically became flustered and almost panicked.

“IAN?” She all but screamed out his name. “What’re you doing here?! You can’t be here!” she exclaimed loudly before grabbing Ian’s arm and trying her hardest to usher him out the front door.

Ian twisted his arm out of her grasp, and shot her a confused look, wondering what exactly had gotten into her. “Bianca, can you chill!” He said, dodging her repeated attempts to grab onto him again.  “Listen, I’m here to  see Mickey so can you-“

“NO!” she yelled blocking his path as he tried to make his way through to the back. “I’ll tell him you stopped by, yeah?” Ian shook his head an continued to advance forward, ignoring the look of pure fear in her eyes. “Nope. He’s been avoiding me for two weeks, so I’m going back there and seeing what the fuck is going on”

She tried again to no avail to stop him, and the closer he got the more he heard the voices getting louder and angrier. He only thought it was Mickey and his brothers arguing about something dumb, but when he walked back he came face to face with red faced Eli screaming at Mickey while his brothers watched on, and clearly standing guard in case something went left and they had to stomp his ass out.

Eli was waving his arms around frantically, as Mickey looked down at the ground just taking it. Ian was about to interrupt when he listened to what he was yelling about. “Are you fucking kidding me?! I put a ring on your finger and you’re telling me you fucked him?!”

Ian was stunned and frozen, not able to do anything but listen. “I’m telling you I didn’t fuck him E!” Mickey screamed back, finally looking up from the ground. “It was just a kiss! I didn’t know what was going on in my head, and you were working late all the time and I was confused and drunk-“

“Are you really trying to blame this shit on ME!” He screamed and took a threating step closer only for Iggy to put a hand against his chest and push back. “Seriously?! You honestly think I would put my hands on him or hurt him?” he asked looking hurt momentarily. “I may be a lot of things but I’m not that guy!”

“I know that” Mickey said moving forward to push his brother aside. “I know you’re not like my dad” He tried to touch Eli’s shoulder but he only recoiled from the touch like it burned. “Don’t fucking touch me right now Mickey!”

Mickey held his hands up in surrender and took a step back, giving the larger man some space. “Okay look, I know I was fucking stupid and the shit was lame and you don’t deserve it, but it happened. I don’t know what's going on with me lately okay…just tell me what to do to fix this?”

  
“Try not sticking your tongue down other dudes throats!” Eli voiced vibrated through the empty shop and caused Ian to flinch a little and shudder. Eli and the others quickly clocked the offending sound of someone new joining them.

Mickey’s eyes were practically bugging out of his head, before he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “For the love of FUCKING GOD IAN!” He gritted out. “Can you not for fucking _once_ pick the worst fucking moment to show your motherfucking face?!”

Ian opened his mouth to retort, but out of the corner of his eye he caught Eli approaching like a fire was under his feet. He was angry and snarling like a rabid dog. Ian didn’t have any time to react or defend himself, so he closed his eyes and clinched his jaw for the impact and thought _here we fucking go!_

The sound of Eli’s fist hitting his jaw with impressive force echoed all around them in a terrifying c _rack!_ Ian dropped almost instantly as that perfect punch connected with his jaw. Eli wasn’t done as he climbed on top and really started to wail on him. Ian understood his anger, he really did, he  just wished the anger wasn't being doled out by a 230 pound behemoth.

Ian covered his face and tried to block as many hits as possible. He could hear Bianca screaming in the background as he was being pummeled into the ground. The assault realistically probably only lasted for a couple of seconds, but the pain felt like an eternity!

Eli probably could’ve killed him right then and there. When he thought death was coming in the form of his fists, he felt more weight pile on top of him. It took him a second to realize the furry had stopped, and when he opened his cowering eyes he saw exactly why.

Mickey’s 5’5 body was wrapped around Eli’s back pulling him , and Ian could briefly make out what he was saying”…Get the fuck off him!” the phrase instantly took him back to the day Terry caught them together, and Mickey protected him then like he was doing now.

Mickey’s brothers managed to separate the two and place them in opposite corners. Mickey was red faced now and wearing a scowl as he huffed out dramatic breaths. Eli looked stunned, confused and so deeply hurt, all rolled into one.

Ian took the momentary ceasefire to climb to his feet with Bianca’s help. He looked at the two men, Mickey still raging with a built up anger. The silence seemed to stretch on for what felt like forever, it was only broken by the sound of Mandy entering cheerfully without reading the room.

”-You’ll never guess what that bitch said to m-“  It took her only a second to figure out something was very wrong here. She took in her bloodied best friend, her shocked and nervous sister-in-law, her brother’s saddened fiancé, Mickey’s fighting demeanor and Iggy and Colin holding them both back. “…-Um, what the fuck is going on?”

Eli shook himself out of Iggy’s hold and straightened himself out. “He chose him” Mickey’s face dropped at the defeat in his tone and went to speak, Eli cut him off before he could with a look that said _save it_. He stalked pass everyone, and when he got to Ian. He pulled his arm all the way back and let a punch connect forcefully with his side.

The kidney punch floored him as Mandy and Bianca dropped with gasps to make sure he was alright. “I hope he makes you fucking happy!” he spit out and burst through the door and out the front door of the shop, the hinges on both doors rattling dangerously hard.

Mickey didn’t go after him, he only stood there before letting out a strangle yell.”FUUUCK!” He turned and started to assault an offending tool cart that was unlucky to bear the brunt of his anger.

Colin tried to remove him from damaging the expensive looking property. Mickey whirled on him so fast, Ian though he might get whiplash. “I dare you to fucking touch me Colin…do it! Because it will be your head I start kicking in next and you know I will! So fucking try it bitch!”

Colin didn’t appreciate being spoken to that way apparently because he didn’t back down, which only caused Mickey to brandish a sickening grin that meant only danger. “Don’t be mad at me you short fuck! I didn’t tell you to go hop on Gallagher’s dick like some desperate little cock-slut when you know you’re engaged!”

Mickey raised an eyebrow and bared his teeth in an ugly smile. Ian knew what was coming next, hell they all did, but it was nothing they could do to stop him from catching Colin’s nose with a clean right hook.

The blow was devastating, as was the sickening crunch. Blood went flying everywhere as Bianca tried to rush to her husband’s aide, only for Mandy to block her from unintentional harm. Iggy advanced quickly when Mickey's foot connected with Colin’s stomach when he was down and dazed.

Mickey anticipated the movement and grabbed a long Monkey wrench from the tool cart and turned it toward him. “Yeah what the fuck are you gonna do?!” Iggy looked at him like he wasn’t afraid, so Mickey swung in the free space to show he was serious.

“What you thought I was soft?” He exclaimed as Iggy took a step back. “You thought having a little bit of money turned me into some weak little bitch?! You forget all the shit I’ve done Ig?! I won’t fucking hesitate you beat your head in into I see fucking brain matter”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Mandy screamed causing Mickey to focus on her as she left Ian’s side and walked up to him. “You gonna kill Iggy, Mick? You gonna beat Colin into a coma? And what if I get your face right now? You gonna hit me too?”

She calmly walked right into his face, never showing any fear. “-Because if you do, you’re no better than dad!” Mickey looked around at all the carnage. He watched as Bianca cried on the floor, trying to stop Colin’s nose from bleeding. _This isn't him,_ he dropped the wrench and looked at Iggy with a apologetic look. Iggy just nodded and pulled him into a half hug.

When he turned to Mandy, she lightly smacked his chest before hugging him too, he smiled softly before Colin called back to their attention. “Yeah the bro hugs are cool and all but I think you broke my fucking nose!”

Mickey crouched down immediately grabbing a rag from his back pocket of his overalls and pressed it to his bloodied nose. “Shit man, I’m fucking-“

“-Sorry?” Colin finished for him. “Don’t fucking worry about it. Not the first time one of us have broken each other’s noses, won’t be the fucking last either” he chuckled before he winced from the sharp pain. “I’m glad you can all laugh about this like assholes, but can you help me get him to the hospital?!” Bianca’s voice rang out.

Iggy told them he would go with them, and it left only Mickey, Mandy and Ian alone. Ian was still worse for wear and starting to bruise. Mandy took one look at him and said “Well you look like you went five rounds with Floyd Mayweather”

Ian chuckled and shrugged, before he saw the look on her face and stopped grinning like an idiot. “I can’t believe you lied to my fucking face. You told me you _weren’t_   after him and you were gonna let him be happy. Fool me once right? God you’re still so fucking selfish, but what do I expect from a fucking Gallagher spawn!”

“Mands-“ Ian tried solemnly with no luck.

“-And you fucking fell for it” She now turned towards Mickey. “Why do you always choose the shit that destroys you or fucks you up?! Why couldn’t you let yourself be happy for once and not take the route that leads straight to hell?!”

“Fucking leave it Mandy” Mickey gritted out clearly not in the mood to be chastised. “It was- I don’t fucking know alright?! I don’t need you or anyone else lookin your fucking noses down on me like _any of you_ got a fucking moral high ground to stand on!”

Mandy only scoffed and shoulder bumped Ian or her way out. Ian knew she would be mad for a little while, but couldn’t they all see this was for the best. He hated to be selfish and feel so triumphant in this moment, but he and Mickey belonged together. He’s only angry it took him this long to realize. 

“Just get out of here Gallagher…please”

Ian was taken aback from the defeat in his voice. “W-what?” Mickey turned to him and shook his head. “Why do you wreck everything for me? It’s like you have a spidey sense or some shit that pings whenever I’m happy, and you just swing the fuck in and blow shit up.” Mickey let out an unamused laugh. “It’s real fucking funny, you know. I wanted it. I wanted to let you fuck me…I was almost starved for that shit. It’s crazy right? I have this amazing dude and one look at your copperhead ass and I forget he exists. You didn’t give a shit about me before and all of a sudden here you a-“

“-I fucking love you Mick!” Ian cut him off. “And yeah I didn’t show it, and I did a lot of fucked up and stupid, crazy shit because I was 17 and you loved me so fucking much! Hell more than my entire goddamn family! But I was sick, and I know it’s not an excuse!” he quickly added before Mickey could. “It’s true tho. I pretended like it changed me, even though I know it’s not how the disease works now. It was bipolar pushing and me pushing back and you stuck in the middle of a fucking war going on in my head! It was never your fault…it was mine, and I took it out on you because the light in your eyes were still there. You, you still saw me as me and I couldn’t take it because I didn’t feel like me. Fiona and Lip, they looked at me and saw Monica, but you, you looked at me and always saw Ian!

Ian was in tears now, baring his soul, no longer able to keep it in. “I didn’t know how to be me, I didn’t know how to, to exist with this _thing_ in my head. It was gonna get worse before it got better and you stood and that clinic with me and listened to her say 30 fucking years to life! You flinched when she said it. I saw you, a-and the fucking suicide list and god it was a lot! But you didn’t budge, you bought fucking vitamins and I loved you for it but it was starting to leave…the light.  You were spreading yourself thin Mickey. You were a kid yourself and you were a dad and you had your own trauma….and I was gonna kill your spirit, like Monica did Frank.

“But it was my fucking choice!” Mickey screamed, still mad that people always seemed to make decisions for him without his permission.

“No it was mine” Ian reiterated” It wasn’t for selfless reasons; like I wanted to set you free and save you from me. I wanted to self-destruct and you were in the way.” He could see how that hurt Mickey, but he was done lying to him and to himself. “How could I look you in the eye and say you were holding me back from destroying myself? I loved you and hated you for loving me and it was leaning more towards hate. It’s why I abused you and cheated and drove you fucking crazy and scared you half to death. I needed the light to leave…I wanted to break you.”

Mickey shuddered. “W-what?”

“I didn’t want to get better back then. I wanted to fall to pieces because it felt better than owning up that I needed help. Then you went to fucking prison I didn’t want to see you because I was finally starting to accept it at that time, and you were a reminder of when I couldn’t. So I pushed away any feeling I had because when you said you loved me, before Sammi came shooting, I knew you were broken, and I couldn’t be broken too. Not when I was fixing myself up again.”

“So I abandoned you, I threw you away like “trash” as you put it. When Svetlana paid me to visit you I was numb, and unfeeling because I was selfish and thinking of myself. You were so broken and defeated and all you wanted was me, and that fucking light was still there” Ian choked out the last part as tears began to fall again. “I didn’t know why, but it was the only thing that didn’t change with you. I put you through hell, you were alone and locked away because of me and so fucking fragile, but you still fucking saw _me!_ So, I left and didn’t look back. I dated and forgot about you and locked you away some more, somewhere deep in the back of my mind, and I got better. Then I saw Mandy and Yev and everything I locked away came flooding back and I realized the only reason I wanted to be better was for you. I didn’t want anyone else I couldn’t love anyone else because I only fit with you!”

Ian could see all of this was starting take a toll on Mickey, so he finally decided to do something selfless for once in his life. He decided to not push and give him an out. An _out_ free of ultimatums, a choice that was Mickey’s and only his. “So, Mickey I’m not gonna push you, or beg you to choose me. Because I think you can fix things with Eli, and have your happiness there, and I can promise you’ll be happy with him. Or, you can choose me and let me love you for  as long as you let me, and I promise It won’t be fun, or easy and we’ll fight and hate each other, and drive each other crazy…but I’ll always stay, and I’ll always come back this time….I fucking promise!

Ian didn’t let Mickey answer right then and there; He decided to give him space this time, to really think about what he wanted. He just prayed it was him.

* * *

* * *

 

He was sprawled out his beat up old couch, a bag of frozen peas on his face and an ice pack on his bruised ribs. Now that the adrenaline of the fight had worn off, he was in immense pain and trying to find some form of comfort position.

The pain killers were finally starting to kick in and he was ready to try and move off the couch and see if you could make it to his room when he heard a quiet knock on his door. He looked at the time on his phone before groaning and getting to his feet, assuming Lip was probably drunk again, and in need of somewhere to sleep it off.

He undid the locks and was ready tell him off, but instead he was met with a different set of blonde hair and blue eyes. “Mickey, what are you doing here?”

Mickey didn’t answer, and like before he lunged forward attacking Ian’s lips with his own. Ian was shocked by the gesture and the pain of him of pressing against his sore body was almost unbearable, but he ignored it when he felt Mickey starting to shy away. So he opened his mouth and Mickey’s confidence came roaring back as he slipped his tongue in his mouth.

This kiss was searing and became heated very quickly as they pressed their lips together, never stopping for air. Like this kiss was the only thing keeping them tethered to the ground. Ian maneuvered them into the apartment as Mickey kicked the door shut behind him.

He didn’t want to break the kiss for anything, but Mickey had other plans as he pushed him roughly onto the couch. Ian winced a little from the action but Mickey didn’t seem to mind, just wearing a filthy smirk that had Ian’s dick twitching in his sweats.

Mickey nudged his legs apart with his foot and dropped to his knees in front of him. Ian at this point so painfully hard, he thinks his dick can snap in half as it pushes up and tented his pants.

“I’m gonna take care of you” Mickey all but whispered as he started to stroke him through his sweatpants. Ian was going crazy from the sensation and was steadily leaking pre-cum, as the wet stain was starting to appear through the sweats.

Mickey slowly started to pull down his pants (Ian lifting his hips a little to help) and freed him from the constraints, licking his lips as his cock smacked down hard on his stomach. He wasted no time getting a hold of Ian’s dick as he started to stroke him slowly from the base to the tip.

He watched excitedly as Ian’s head lulled back in ecstasy from his ministrations. It was so mind-blowing that he still had this effect on him sexually, and Ian was having the same on him as he grew harder in his jeans.

He blew lightly on the glans, causing Ian to curl his toes into the carpet. Mickey just continued to stroke  him with one hand and gently play with his balls with the other. He was enjoying teasing the redheaded man, but now he wanted a taste of him as he dipped his head a little and licked at the salty fluid slowly rolling down the tip.

Ian shuddered, his hips bucking up wildly from the feel of his wet tongue. Mickey laughed a little, while giving him no time to adjust as he licked again getting the exact same reaction. He knew Ian was desperate for more.  

Mickey let go of his sensitive testicles and used his hand to keep Ian's hips in place as he continued to lick his glans painfully slow. Ian could take no more of this torture, he was so turned on and Mickey was giving him practically nothing to help him find release. “P-please Mick” Ian said, looking down and catching Mickey’s eyes.

Mickey stopped licking the tip but continued to stroke his dick slowly up and down tortuously slow. Never dropping his gaze from Ian’s “Please what?” Ian could no longer form words at this point, so he took his right hand and placed it firmly on the back of Mickey’s head.

Mickey smirked up at him understanding the gesture completely as he licked his lips once more. “I mean if you insist Gallagher” was all he said before he took Ian completely into his mouth like the pro he was. He hollowed out his cheeks and took him down nearly to the base.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” He exclaimed loudly as he used his hand to force him to deep throat. Mickey smiled around his cock and managed to take him a little bit further before pulling up, and letting go with a loud _pop!_ “It’s Mickey actually, but comparing to Jesus is a compliment I can fucking live with” He laughed while still stroking  Ian’s spit soaked cock. “But maybe find religion on your own time eh?”

Ian was about to retort back but Mickey took him back in his mouth and shut him up. He bobbed his head up and down, while using his hand to stroke him in time with every move of his mouth, while the other played again with his balls. Ian was in heaven as the slurping sounds intensified.

Mickey didn’t relent his assault on his meat, and the sloppy head was bringing him to the edge. He pulled his hair a little to let him know he was getting close, but the action only drove Mickey to suck him harder. The suction was amazing as Ian’s head spun dizzily, but he didn’t want just head, he wanted to bury his dick between his ass cheeks, in his perfect little hole.

He was about ten seconds from cumming and didn’t know how to get Mickey to stop, like a mind reader though, Mickey pulled off and gave his ball sack a few gentle but firm tugs, stopping him momentarily from exploding down his throat and on his face. “Don’t cum just yet Gallagher. I got plans for that dick.”

Ian was again too blissed out to speak. He just sat back and watched Mickey rip his shirt off over his head in one fluid motion. He then kicked off his shoes and peeled off his socks before stepping out of his jeans and boxers.

Mickey was standing before him naked and hard in all his glory and Ian was suddenly finding it hard to breathe (and not because of the bruised ribs). He reached out to grab hold of Mickey hard and angry red dick, but his hand was quickly slapped away. He looked at Mickey for an explanation. Mickey only smirked at his pout “I told you, I’m gonna take care of you tonight.”

Ian’s smile instantly returned to his face as he watched Mickey head into his room, ass jiggling so fucking perfect. “Where are you going?” Ian called out. “I’m getting your shit…Wanna give me a hint Gallagher?” Mickey called back as he peeked around the doorway.

Ian could only chuckle. “it’s in my nightstand drawer.”

Mickey returned a second or two later with a small bottle of lube and a condom pack. He ripped the packet with his teeth, throwing the empty wrapper anywhere without a care. He slowly rolled it down over the tip and down the shaft, giving Ian’s dick a few strokes to keep him hard. He then popped the cap on the lube and coated Ian in a generous amount, before reaching back and opening his hole with his coated two fingers.

Ian marveled at the sounds he made, and wished he could have been the one doing it. Working Mickey open had always been one of his favorite things to do in the world, he didn’t care how sad the statement sounded in his head. Mickey was so done and Ian watched as he climbed on top and positioned himself, while throwing one leg over Ian’s legs.

He loved being trapped between Mickey’s thighs as he continued to watch him position himself just over the tip of his cock. He lined his hole up and slowly sat down. Ian and Mickey let a moan in unison once he became fully seated.

 _He’s so fucking warm_ was Ian’s first and only thought as he felt Mickey’s contract tightly around his dick. Mickey sat still for a few minutes, getting himself used to the new intrusion before he slowly rose up and dropped back down gently in an excruciating pace. It took a few more of those for him to get his bearings as the pace picked up substantially.

He was now full on riding him hard as hell into the soft cushions. His hands were everywhere at once it seemed. In Ian’s hair, pulling hard, rubbing down his chest before cupping his face and kissing him softly. Ian bucked his hips up with the drop of Mickey’s ass, matching blow for blow.

The sound of skin pounding skin echoed loudly in the quiet apartment. “Fuck me harder Ian! Fuck ME!”

Ian didn’t need to be told twice he brought his hands to Mickey’s waist, gripping hard enough to leave handprints as he bounced him on his cock with a brutal assault. Mickey’s threw his head back from the feeling, groaning and moaning as Ian manhandled him like a whore in heat. Mickey always loved it rough and apparently so did Ian as he refused to let up.

“Tell me you fucking like it!” Ian forced out with a deep voice Mickey never heard before. He couldn’t speak clearly as Ian abused his prostate, his own dick leaking all over Ian’s stomach. “I-I” was all he was able to communicate verbally, but it wasn't enough for Ian as he abandoned his hip with his right hand and snaked it into Mickey’s hair, yanking him hard causing Mickey to gasp.

“I said. Tell. Me. You. Fucking. Like. It!” Ian said, pounding each word into him. Mickey could barely keep his balance as he gripped his thighs tighter on Ian’s before he went flying off the crazy ride. With Ian’s next pounding Mickey couldn’t help but scream out the desired words he was chasing. “I fucking like it Ian!” he screamed, feeling a little free that someone could bitch him like that.

With those words dripping from his lips like a prayer, Ian decided to try a different position to bring them both over the edge.  He wrapped his arms tightly around Mickey’s back, and quickly stood up. Never detaching his dick from inside Mickey’s ass. He didn’t allow Mickey to wrap his legs around his waist as he threw him on the couch below. “Turn the fuck around!” He commands, while Mickey happily obliged.

 Mickey did as he was told, turning until his chest was pressed into the back of the couch. Back arched and ass up for Ian’s pleasure. It took Ian no time to line up with Mickey’s pucker hole and push in swiftly with no restraint.

Mickey yelped at the motion but quickly recovered enough to throw his ass back in time with each jerk of Ian’s hips. Ian gripped his hips tightly before abandoning it all together as he pulled Mickey back by his hair with one hand while he used to other to slap his ass hard, enjoying seeing it turn redder and redder with each hit.

Mickey’s mouth turned filthy as he cussed and screamed out Ian’s name. Fisting his own leaking cock roughly in his hand, and knowing he wasn’t going to hold out much longer as Ian shifted perfectly with each pound, hitting his prostate each time.

Ian kept up the assault as best he could before he felt his rhythm start to stutter as he felt the buildup of his impending release. He bottomed out and managed two more strokes before he pulled Mickey back to his chest as he rode out his orgasm, kissing and biting Mickey’s neck all the way through it.

Mickey wasn't far behind as Ian’s teeth sunk into his skin, causing him to spill all over his hand and Ian’s couch. They stayed pressed together as their breathing returned to normal and they came down from the incredible high.

* * *

* * *

 

Ian slowly pulled out and tied off the condom before throwing it somewhere in the living room (he’d look for it later) as Mickey whined from the lost of the full feeling. Ian turned and plopped down on the couch, bringing Mickey to lay his head on his chest as they both sat there naked and content.

Ian was the first to break the silence once it dragged on too long for his taste.”…So, what was this?”

Mickey turned his head to look up at him, never moving from the gentle rise and fall of his chest. “I mean didn’t exactly ace Sex-Ed, but I’m pretty sure this was called _fucking_ Ian.” He said with a laugh. He immediately stopped when he saw Ian wasn’t in a joking mood.

“I’m serious Mick-what does this mean? Are we…? You know”

Mickey lifted his head from his chest, rolling his eyes at Ian’s serious expression. “You know, you’re a dense motherfucker sometimes.” Mickey said as he waves his left hand dramatically in Ian’s face, showing his ring finger is completely bare.

Ian takes his hand and interlocks their fingers, bringing it down to their side. “So what does _this_ mean exactly?” He asked again, needing the conformation.

Mickey looks him deep in the eyes, takes a deep breath and says. “It means I’m finally making decisions for myself again and…fuck it! I’m in this if you are.”

Ian can see the worry etched on Mickey’s features. He’s nervous and his breathing has picked up a little in anticipation of what he assumes will be a letdown. Ian hates that after everything he’s said today, that Mickey still doesn’t trust his feelings for him, but he knows that he’s still at fault for that.

So he looks Mickey dead in the eyes, tilts his chin up a little bit and captures his lips in a soft, but tender kiss that leaves absolutely no room for doubt.”…I’m in this” Mickey smiles and lays his head back on his chest. They were gonna try this again, and so help him god, he wouldn’t mess up this time….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh it’s like a million mistakes In this but I promise I’ll clean it up later. Anyway, leave me some love ❤️. Oh and follow me on tumblr if you want to chat or just leave me anon hate lol my new username is liteskinphillyjawn. So hit me up!


End file.
